A Different Beginning
by Sparkstar18
Summary: This story is a what if where James and Lily survived.  It tells the story of how Harry's life would be different growing up loved.  I don't mean to copy anyone else who wrote any story similar.
1. Where the Story Changes

A Different Beginning 

James Potter, a man with unruly hair and glasses woke up to a crash heard downstairs. Next to him, his wife Lily Potter was sitting up, wand raised. Her long red hair was all over the place, but at the moment, that was the least of their problems.

"James, Harry," Lily whispered, then darted to the room across the hall, unseen by a tall dark figure lurking around at the bottom of the stairs. James quickly grabbed his wand and raced down the stairs, however, he slipped on a toy duck, and fell, hitting the floor unconscious.

The tall dark figure was a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, but everyone knew him as Lord Voldemort now a days, or You-Know-Who. He glanced at James Potter's unmoving body, went out of his way to laugh evily, and then continued his way up the stairs.

In the room Lily had darted into, a baby named Harry sat awake in his bed. Next to him was his stuffed animal, Wolfy, which obviously is a silver dog. Lily kneeled by the bed, staring at her only son.

"Stay safe, Harry. Stay strong, and always remember to love," she whispered. Lily then turned around and slipped into the shadows. A hood was seen first, then a body in a long black robe. Lord Voldemort's hand raised slowly, prepared to kill the boy hugging a stuffed animal dog. Right before he spoke the two fatal words, Lily stepped out from the shadow.

"Hello again, Tom," she smirked, calling this man Tom was just another way of reminding her that he wasn't all powerful.

"Lily Potter, step down, I will let you live, all I want is the boy," Voldemort hissed.

"Never," Lily replied, her eyes turning a cold, unpleasant green.

"Very well then. Avada Kedavra," Voldemort roared. Green light jetted out from his wand, but before anything could happen, Lily whipped up a powerful shield, one made from pure love. However, the curse didn't hit anyone, it was just powerful enough for Lily to be thrown back and out the window.

"Now, on to making me undefeatable," Voldemort raised his wand again, and stared at the little boy hugging the stuffed animal. He was crying, and how Voldemort despised little kids crying.

"Avada-"

"Give it up Voldemort," a voice cried from the behind him. Voldemort turned to see none other than Albus Dumbledore, the famous wizard who defeated Grindelward in 1945, and supposively the only person Voldemort feared. Behind him stood Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and various members of the Order.

"Too late Dumbledore, avada kedavra," Voldemort shouted.

"No," Dumbledore cried, but what he didn't predict was the killing curse rebounding, hitting Voldemort, resulting in Voldemort exploding into pieces, and a lightning shaped scar to appear on Harry's head.

"Albus, what the hell just happened?" Sirius exclaimed.

"The killing curse rebounded, Voldemort is gone, Harry Potter here is the only known person to survive it," a shocked Dumbledore explained.

"Is Voldemort gone for good?" Remus asked.

"No, I fear he has other ways of returning, however, it won't be soon, the wizarding world should be able to rest in peace for a few years," Dumbledore answered.

"Albus, James is alive," Sirius cried joyfully from where James' body lay.

"Enervate," Sirius muttered, and James was conscious in his best friend's arms.

"Lily, Harry," he croaked out.

"They're safe, but I suggest taking Harry to the Longbottom's, at least until you can take care of him," Sirius responded. James nodded, and shakily stood up.

"James, Sirius, Lily's been taken to St. Mungos, and the Daily Prophet already has word of what's happened," Kingsley Shacklebolt reported.

"Wait, what the hell happened?" James asked.

"Your son defeated Voldemort at age one," Remus told him quietly. James then passed out from shock.

"Get him to St. Mungos as well, and get Hagrid to bring Harry to the Longbottom's estate," Dumbledore commanded, and disapparated with a pop. Sirius ran downstairs, to where Hagrid was holding Harry.

"Take him to the Longbottom's estate, Dumbledore's orders. Take my motorbike," he said briefly, before disapparating to St. Mungos. Hagrid climbed onto the motorbike gently cradling Harry, and flew off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**What'd ya think? Virtual stuffed animal dogs for those who review. This is basically my first shot at writing some big story, I'll post a chapter 2 only if people want one. I literally just wrote this, so it may be a while before I update.**


	2. 10 Years Later

A Different Beginning 

10 Years Later

A boy with unruly black hair sat up in his bed. His eyes flew open to revel green eyes. His hand flew up to his lightning bolt scar on his head. The pain was slowly fading away, and there was a knock on the door.

"Harry?" a voice called out.

"Yeah, come in," Harry croaked out. The door opened to Lily, James and Harry's little sister, Selena. All three of them had worried looks on their faces.

"You screamed out," Selena stated.

"Oh, just a bad dream," Harry replied sheepishly.

"Really son, are you ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry lied. James believed it, and took Selena downstairs.

"Harry, tell me the truth," Lily sat down next to him on the bed.

Harry sighed, "I dreamt of the night Voldemort came to us." Lily sighed, and put an arm around her son.

"That was in the past, now all you should be worried about is when you get your Hogwarts letter. Your safe now, Harry, surrounded by all the people who love you," Lily told him.

"What if you and dad _had_ died, then what would've happened?" Harry asked, feeling a little better.

"Then you would live with Sirius, Remus or the Longbottoms," Lily answered.

"What if they weren't around?" Harry continued to question.

"Then you would live with Dumbledore, and if it comes to it, you would be sent to the Dursleys," Lily shuddered.

"I guess I can be really grateful, that dad slipped on my toy duck, and that you love me so much," Harry sighed, "I just feel like something's missing sometimes, like there's a part of me that can't be satisfied with the life I have. I don't mean becoming a spoiled rich kid, just that my life as a whole needs something." Lily sat there in shock, she never heard her son be like this. Growing up, his only friends were Neville and Selena, purely because most people were friendly to him because of him being the boy-who-lived.

"Well," Lily started, "Why don't we go to Diagon Ally, meet up with Neville and go shopping?"

"Ok, that sounds fun," Harry smiled. Lily stood up to leave, and kissed him on the head.

"We all love you, Harry, never forget that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I typed this in the car, and finally got internet, so here's chapter 2. Thanks so much for the reviews, story alert and favorites, it really made my heart swell. I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I put it up anyways, since so many like it already. Just to let you know, Selena was born June 28, 1983, so she'd start her first year at Hogwarts when Harry is in his third(right?). I'd also like to say Happy Birthday to Daniel Radcliffe, since when I woke up, that was one of the first things I realized.**


	3. Diagon Ally

A Different Beginning 

Diagon Ally

After entering Diagon Ally through the Leaky Cauldron, Harry, Lily and Selena stopped to look around.

"Well, why don't we get some ice cream, and see if Neville is there," Lily suggested.

"Yay," Selena said, and skipped off in the direction of the ice cream parlor. Harry just nodded, and followed. Lily looked on, worriedly. It was around Harry's birthday, and whenever that time of year, Harry always closed himself away, not completely, but no one knew why.

At the ice cream parlor, Harry had just finished paying for his butterscotch sundae when a family of redheads entered. His eyes instantly were on what looked like the youngest, a girl with pretty brown eyes. He quickly looked away when she walked passed him.

"Harry, over here," Selena called to him. He quickly walked over to the booth where she was sitting. Harry's eyes stayed on the girl, and he couldn't help but notice she got one scoop of dulche de leche on a sugar cone. Harry got up to throw away his bowl. He walked towards the trashcan, not paying attention. Suddenly, he bumped into the girl, spilling her ice cream all over both of them, and causing the girl to fall down.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Harry exclaimed, holding his hand out to help her up.

"Oh, no worries, this was my favorite shirt though," the girl muttered, accepting his hand and standing up.

"Let me buy you a new one," Harry offered.

"No, really, it's alright," the girl protested.

"Please, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention," Harry insisted.

"You don't even know me," the girl stated.

"Well, I'm Harry," Harry told her.

"Ginny," she replied.

"See, now I know your name and that you need a new ice cream cone and shirt," Harry said.

"Well, I can't just leave," Ginny pointed out.

"Come with me," Harry grabbed her hand, and led her to where his mom and sister were. Lily looked up in surprise at and ice cream covered Harry and mystery girl.

"Mum, I wasn't looking where I was going, and spilled Ginny's ice cream on her, can I take her to get a new shirt?" Harry asked.

"Um, sure, but I will have to come, and so will her family," Lily replied, not surprised at all by Harry's kindness, "Hello Ginny, I'm Lily, and this is Selena."

"Hi," Ginny said shyly, "Come on Harry, I have to talk to my mum." They walked over to a table a few feet away, where a women and boy around Harry's age sat.

"Hi, I'm Harry, and I, uh, kinda spilled your daughters ice cream all over, so I was wondering if I could go buy her a new shirt," Harry started, looking guilty.

"Oh Harry, you don't need to, we can just clean it when we get home," the elderly woman replied.

"Please, I insist, it was all my fault, and besides, I could use some more friends," Harry urged, then put on a puppy dog face, "My mom and sister will come along." Then Lily and Selena walked up.

"Hi, I'm Lily Potter," Lily said. Ginny's mouth dropped open, and she stared at Harry.

"Molly Weasley, this is my son Ron, and well, you know Ginny," Mrs. Weasley introduced the family.

"Weasley, you say, James has mentioned your husband, he is very impressed with the work he does," Lily complemented.

"So can we go?" Harry asked, impatiently.

"Very well, meet us back here in about an hour," Mrs. Weasley sighed. Harry jumped up in joy, and practically dragged a flabbergasted Ginny outside.

Once they were walking a good 30 feet in front of Lily and Selena, Ginny turned to Harry.

"You didn't tell me you were Harry Potter," she accused.

"Sorry, but most people like me because I'm famous, and the boy-who-lived. I just was looking for someone to like me for who I am," Harry replied, looking down. Ginny's face instantly turned soft.

"I half know what you mean," she said quietly, "I have six older brothers who I suppose I will have to live up to at Hogwarts." Harry laughed. Ginny punched him lightly on the arm.

"It's not funny," she huffed.

"I know, it's just, I feel like I've found a perfect friend in you," Harry smiled, unable to explain what he was feeling. Ginny blushed, and muttered a thanks. Harry laughed again, and pointed at a shop up ahead.

"How about we go in there?" he suggested.

"Sure," Ginny replied. They headed in, and were greeted by a witch holding a measuring tape. Ginny wandered off to look at the shirts, while Harry waited for Lily and Selena to catch up. Selena joined Ginny, while Lily pulled Harry aside.

"Well," Lily stared at her son.

"Well what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Why are you being so kind to this girl you just met?" Lily asked, "It's not that I don't like her, it's just that you usually don't do things like this."

"I don't know myself, I just feel like she's what I need right now," Harry answered, and smiled when he saw Ginny running towards them, holding a brown shirt with red flowers.

"What'd ya think?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, looks great," Harry replied, not too sure about what to say. Lily shook her head, and walked over to the floo.

"Ready to pay?" Harry asked.

"Yup." The two headed over to the counter.

"So, tell me about your family," Harry started.

"Well, there's Bill and Charlie, they're in Egypt and Romania. Bill's a curse breaker and Charlie works with dragons. Percy is sorta, well, really focused on schoolwork, never stops mentioning he's prefect, Fred and George are twins, and love to play pranks, then Ron, who you saw earlier, and then me," Ginny finished.

"Wow," Harry said, looking a bit flustered.

Ginny laughed, "They're all nice, you should come by sometime to meet them." Harry just nodded, still a little winded.

"Harry… you don't have to pay for this," Ginny said quietly, looking at the price.

"Come on, I feel like I should," Harry replied, taking out a galleon, "Besides, you picked it out."

"I didn't know it was that much," Ginny protested.

"Gin, I know I just met you, well, spilled ice cream on you, but I feel like I want to be friends with you, so I'm starting out like this," Harry said confidently.

"You can't buy friendship, Harry," Ginny frowned, and turned to leave.

"Ginny, wait, stay, that's not what I meant," Harry called after her. He quickly paid for the shirt, and raced after her.

"Sorry, but I did mess up your other shirt, and I'm not buying your friendship, it just," Harry fought to find the right words, "You're the second person I know who will be my friend because of who I am, not because I'm the bloody boy-who-lived, and I want to keep that feeling."

"Harry, am I really the second person?" Ginny asked. He nodded.

"Neville, is my only friend, mostly because I've known him since I was 1, so, he couldn't judge me."

"Harry, I'll be your friend, but you can't just keep buying me things, the shirt I'll take, just because you kept insisting, and I kind of know it was your fault," Ginny decided, smiling.

"Oh thank god," Harry sighed.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked. The two of them nodded.

"Change of plans, we're flooing to the Burrow, where Ginny lives, and we're going to have supper with them, since it's late," Lily explained. Ginny's face lit up, and Harry smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter 3, it's longer to make up for the short chapter 2. I'm still not entirely sure where this story is going, but I'm glad people like it. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow morning, maybe. I have half of it written, (sorta) and I might finish it tonight. Review please :)**


	4. Supper at  the Burrow

A Different Beginning 

Supper at the Burrow

Green flames died out, and Harry Potter tumble out of the fireplace. He heard laughing, and looked up to see Ginny, Selena, Lily and a bunch of redheads standing over him.

"I hate the floo," Harry muttered, and grabbed the hand reaching out. He got to his feet, only to find half his body gone.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry cried out, only to get a smack on the back of his head.

"Language, Harry," Lily scolded.

"Hiya Harry, I'm Fred," a tall redhead boy said.

"And I'm George," one that looked identical spoke up.

"Fred and George, that is no way to greet guests," Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Undo it now!"

"Sheesh, all right," George looked offended. Fred whipped his wand, and Harry's lower body appeared again.

"Come on, Harry," a laughing Ginny dragged him upstairs. They went into a room with a window overlooking a garden. There was a poster of the Holyhead Harpies captain, and another or the wizarding rock band the Weird Sisters. There was a bed, a desk and a dresser.

"Not much, but I guess I'm lucky enough to have my own bedroom," Ginny sighed, sitting down.

"Eh, I don't really care," Harry shrugged, sitting down on the chair across from her.

"So…" Ginny drawled, "How's life?"

Harry laughed, "Alright, you?"

"Alright."

"So…" Harry got up and looked out the window, "You play quidditch?"

"Don't tell my brothers, but since the age of six, I've been breaking into the shed and trying all of their brooms," Ginny whispered.

"Really, wow, you've got nerve," Harry smiled, "What position do you play?"

"Mostly chaser, I can catch a snitch, however," Ginny grinned.

"Can we go play?" Harry asked.

"Sure, lets go," Ginny jumped up and ran downstairs, with Harry close behind.

Molly and Lily were talking in the kitchen, when Harry and Ginny ran through.

"Where are you going?" Molly shouted out.

"Quidditch," Ginny called back. Instantly, Ron, Fred and George were on there feet, following the two outside. Harry was unsure of which broom to pick, so Ginny grabbed Charlie's old one for him.

"Hey Ginny, why are you out here?" Ron asked, "Everyone knows you can't play."

"Yeah, Ron's right, you should stay out of this, quidditch is for us, real men who could handle the pressure," Fred or George smirked.

"Can you play, Harry?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah," Harry answered, distracted, "Why can't Ginny play?"

"Well, the thing is, she can't fly, and besides, we don't want her to get hurt," George declared.

"Well how would you know?" Harry retorted.

"Harry, it's alright, I'll just watch," Ginny mumbled, walking over to the edge of the garden.

"Play without me," Harry decided, throwing down the broom and chasing after Ginny.

"Harry, you could've just played without me," Ginny sniffed, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Hey, don't cry," Harry comforted, "The Ginny I know is strong, someone who won't back down after something like this."

"Yeah, well, it's just that they always treat me like a baby, and I'm not," Ginny cried forcefully.

"Obviously," Harry muttered, feeling energy and power coming from Ginny, "Hey, calm down, they just don't see the wonder and talent in someone like you."

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny smiled. The two spent the rest of the time before supper playing tag and just talking.

"BOYS, GINNY, SUPPERS READY," Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen. Harry got up, and held out his hand to help Ginny up. Together, they raced back to the house, (which Ginny won, much to Harry's distaste).

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, after seeing his father and Selena playing with some muggle cards.

"Well, I heard you met the Weasleys, so I came here with Arthur," James replied, "Seems like you have a new friend."

"Yeah, this is Ginny," Harry responded. Then, a man walked in with red hair all the Weasleys had.

"Arthur Weasley, nice to meet you Harry," he said, shaking Harry's hand.

"You too, sir," Harry replied.

"Come, sit down next to Ginny," Mrs. Weasley pointed to a chair. Harry sat down and hungrily dug into the onion soup Mrs. Weasley had made.

"Wow, this is amazing," Harry exclaimed.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Harry, you missed an awesome game of quidditch," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I don't care," Harry replied coldly.

"Harry," Lily exclaimed.

"Mum, you didn't see how they treated Ginny," Harry protested.

"Harry, shut up," Ginny whispered.

"And how exactly did they treat her?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, glaring at the boys.

"It was nothing, mum," Ginny said quickly.

"See, it was nothing, even Ginny agrees," Fred said.

"They refused to allow her to play, even though they didn't even give her a chance," Harry blurted out. Mrs. Weasley gave the boys a look that could kill.

"Come on, obviously she of all people can't play quidditch," Ron pointed out thickly.

"How exactly would you know that?" Selena challenged. Ginny sent her a grateful smile.

"Well… uh, she's, um, she's a girl," Ron spluttered.

"So?" Harry shrugged, "The Holyhead Harpies are an all female team, and pretty good." Selena nodded fiercely, they were her favorite team.

"Yeah, well-" Ron started, but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Ron, Fred, George, you should not judge a book by it's cover, so you all can go to your rooms and think about what you have done, no eating until you've apologized exactly for what you did."

"Mum, no eating!" Ron protested, "How will I live?"

"Deal with it," Harry growled.

"Ok Harry, come on, thank you for the delightful meal," Lily jumped up and grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him into the hallway.

"What is up with you?" she hissed.

"You can't just treat Ginny like nothing and get away with it," Harry said.

"Harry, they're just being overprotective, look what you've gotten this family into," Lily sighed, "Besides, we just met these people, you can't just do things like this!"

"Sorry," Harry muttered, and walked back to where Ginny was clearing the table.

"Harry, you didn't have to do all that for me," Ginny told him.

"I know, and I guess I now get that they're being overprotective," Harry replied, " I just think they could give you room to grow up, or like, be yourself, or don't listen to me, I don't know what I'm talking about." Ginny laughed, and accidently sprayed Harry with soapy water. Harry stared at her, and then dipped his hands in the water, and pulled up, splashing her.

"Harry," Ginny shrieked, as she slipped and fell bringing Harry down with her. They then began to slide around, only to fall back into their original position. Molly, Arthur, Lily, James and Selena walked into the room to find a wet mess of red and black hair, only then to realize Harry and Ginny were all tangled up, and the floor was mega slippery.

"Scourgify," James stated, and the wetness disappeared from the floor and the two children. They got up, and started laughing.

"Harry, time to go," Lily called out. The two stopped and looked at each other.

"Do you think you could come over sometime?" Harry asked shyly.

"Definitely," Ginny smiled. Harry gave her a quick hug, and walked over to the fireplace.

'See you around," Harry called out, then yelled, "Potter Manor." He disappeared into the flames. Ginny sighed, and then turned around to see Ron, Fred and George looking guilty and sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I'm updating faster than I thought. I might even add the next chapter later today. Hope you liked this one. Keep reviewing :)**

**P.S. About 2 chapters ago I said Selena was born in 1983, I meant 1982**


	5. Harry's Birthday

A Different Beginning

**Another chapter! Enjoy:**

Harry's Birthday

The next time Harry saw Ginny was the day before his birthday. Ginny had flooed over, and managed the landing, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Hey you, it's been forever," Ginny grinned, making her way over to Harry.

"Yeah, like, a week," Harry chuckled. Ginny waved to Lily, who was in the kitchen, and followed Harry upstairs to his room.

"So you guys moved back here after, you know, that night," Ginny said.

"Uh huh, mum fell out the window, but don't worry, there were bushes (Like in COS when Vernon fell out the window)," Harry replied, "Since then, she and dad didn't want to stay, and moved back here. Plus, the house was kind of a wreck."

"So this manor's been in you family for-"

"Centuries," Harry finished, "This is my room, across the hall is Selena's, and right up the stairs is mum and dad's." Harry's room had a huge bed on the right wall, a desk next to it. One whole wall was a bookcase filled with various books, magical and muggle. There was one big window overlooking a quidditch pitch and swimming pool.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Harry grabbed her hand and they raced back downstairs. Outside, Harry and Ginny walked down the garden path to the quidditch field.

'So tomorrow is your birthday," Ginny started, "Having a party?"

"I guess, I mean, your family and Neville's are going to be the only ones there," Harry said.

"You need more friends," Ginny pointed out. Harry nodded, and looked sadly at a white rose. He picked it up and spun around. He held it out to Ginny. She smiled, and took it.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Being my friend," Harry shrugged, and kept walking, "Are you going to show me your awesome quidditch skills?"

"You bet."

After several hours of quidditch, some with Lily and Selena, Harry and Ginny plopped down on the grass.

"How could they say you don't play?" Harry panted, rolling over to face Ginny.

"They've never seen me play, and think I can't fly," Ginny replied, "Ugh, I look horrible." Both of them were drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily.

"Ginny, your mom says it's time to go home," Selena yelled from the window.

"See ya," Ginny jumped up.

"Wait," Harry called, "If anyone asks, you were pushed into the water by me, as a joke." Ginny rolled her eyes, but nodded.

The next day, Harry woke up to Selena staring innocently at him. Too innocently. It was then Harry realized he was glued onto the ceiling, and Selena was lying on the bed below him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Harry shouted.

"Harry, language," a laugh came from the door. He looked over and saw Ginny and Neville standing at the door.

"Hey, Harry, who did this to you?" Fred and George stepped out from under him, with identical smirks on their faces.

"You guys are here early," Harry remarked.

"No, you slept in," Neville spoke up.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER," Lily's voice shouted from the door. Everyone winced.

"What are you doing up ON THE CEILING?"

"I just woke up," Harry protested.

"Which one of you did it?" Lily glared at Selena and the twins. Selena pointed to Fred, who pointed to George, who pointed to Harry, who, well, his hands were stuck to the ceiling.

"I came up with the idea to drug Harry's water, and then glue him to ceiling, but Fred and George here _did_ it," Selena replied cunningly. Lily glared at all three of them.

"Hey, no harm done, we'll just sort this out with a game of quidditch," Harry decided, "Now get me down from here."

"One little problem," Selena giggled, "The only way you can get down is if someone other than your family kisses you." Harry gasped, and all eyes went straight to Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I'm not too sure, but I think Harry and Ginny's relationship is moving a little fast, but my explanation is that they really feel like they need each other in their lives, the missing piece. Thanks for all of you added this to your favorite stories list and story alert, it means a lot. Keep reviewing :)**

**P.S. Do you like the cliffhanger?**


	6. Just Friends

A Different Beginning

Just Friends

_"Hey, no harm done, we'll just sort this out with a game of quidditch," Harry decided, "Now get me down from here."_

_"One little problem," Selena giggled, "The only way you can get down is if someone other than your family kisses you." Harry gasped, and all eyes went straight to Ginny._

"Oh no," Ginny said firmly, "We're just friends."

"But Ginniekins, what happened to marrying the boy-who-lived?" George asked in mock horror. Ginny blushed, and muttered incoherently.

"What?" Fred smirked.

"That was a long time ago," Ginny grumbled.

"By a long time, do you mean the day before you actually met Harry?" George teased, without realizing the effect.

"That's enough," Lily snapped, "We'll leave you two alone to, er, you know." With that, everyone left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"I thought you liked me for who I am," Harry started, hurt in his voice, "I finally find someone who's my friend because I'm me, only to find out she's been obsessing over me all her life."

"I do like you for who you are, Harry, you're really my only friend, and besides, that was before I knew the real you, and I hardly judged you after," Ginny cried out.

"You thought I was buying your friendship," Harry mumbled.

"That's only because I hardly knew you, you said some things about friends, really confusing and now, my silly crush is gone, and I see you only as a friend, in fact, you're my best friend, which is why I'm getting you out of this situation." With that, Ginny climbed onto the bed, reached up and kissed him briefly. With a crash, they both fell onto the bed, Harry on top.

"Sorry," Harry panted.

"Understandable," Ginny gasped out, "Now get off of me." Harry quickly rolled over, and replayed what happened in his head.

"-JUST A JOKE, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Lily's screams drifted up the stairs, "ON HIS BIRTHDAY AS WELL!"

"Seems like Selena, Fred and George are really getting it," Ginny grimaced when she heard her mother's shouts join. There was a pause, followed by laughter that sounded like howls.

"Sirius, I'm going to bloody kill him," Harry growled.

"Just friends," Ginny checked.

"No," Harry answered gravely, "Best friends." Together, they walked downstairs, prepared to face the family and friends downstairs.

**A/N:**

** Short but here's what you were waiting for. It might not be a while until I update, but I will do it as soon as I can. Please review :)**


	7. Quidditch

A Different Beginning

**A/N: I'm not forcing any of you to do this, but I would really appreciate it if I got more reviews, just as like a check in on how well I'm doing, if you wouldn't mind :)**

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Selena, Fred and George were cowering under Mrs. Weasley and Lily's gaze, Sirius was rolling around on the floor laughing, Ron was anxiously glancing up every few seconds, James and Remus were talking with Frank Longbottom, and Neville was sitting in the chair, looking bored as he listened to Percy talk about being prefect. At last, Harry and Ginny appeared from the stairs.<p>

"Well?" Neville questioned.

"Erm, Harry's down," Ginny stated.

"So," Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "How was it?" Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, before both tackling Sirius to the ground.

"We're best friends, got it," Harry whispered in his ear.

" Have you heard of the bat boogey hex?" Ginny questioned.

"You don't want to cross her," George spoke up, "If she gets her hands on a wand." He broke off and shuddered. Harry and Ginny got up, and looked around. James walked over to Harry, and pulled him aside.

"Anything I need to talk to you about?" he asked, "Like, advice, what to do next?"

"NO, everything is back to normal," Harry said forcefully.

"Alright," James said. His eyes were sparkling with mirth, and it just annoyed Harry even more.

"Come on, that was definitely a Marauder worthy prank," Remus said, walking over.

"It was Slytherin worthy," Harry hissed.

"Hey Harry, we're sorry," Selena said, "I just had to get you back, though, from the other day." Harry remembered when he had told her to bugger off when he was flying.

"Even?" Harry suggested. Selena nodded, and went back into the kitchen. Lily glared at where Remus and Sirius were trying to hold in their laughter, and with a flick of her wand, the pudding on the kitchen counter fell onto their heads. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared.

"Potter," Sirius whined, "Why didn't you make it chocolate?"

"I like vanilla," Remus stated. Lily rolled her eyes, and went back to talking to Mrs. Weasley. Harry shook his head at his godfathers' way to never take anything serious, despite his name. He then had an idea to pass the time.

"Quidditch?" He suggested. Everyone playing jumped up and ran out towards the pitch. To make it fair, everyone got Cleansweep 7's. The teams were Ron, Fred, George and Selena against Harry, Ginny, Neville and Percy, much to his displeasure. Ron and Percy played keeper, Fred, George, Neville and Ginny played chaser, Harry and Selena were seekers, and Sirius was the referee.

"Begin," Sirius threw the quaffle up, and almost instantly, Ginny had the quaffle in her arms. She ducked under George, and skirted past Fred. She then threw the quaffle into the left hoop, Ron missing it by inches. Harry clapped and cheered for her. _Finally time to show her brothers what she's made of_ Harry thought. Percy wasn't all that good as keeper, but Ginny had the quaffle so many times, it didn't matter. Ginny and Neville ended up working well together, passing the quaffle back and forth, and scoring many goals.

After about two hours, Harry's team was in the lead, 140-60, more than half of the goals were made by Ginny. Ron's team got more and more frustrated, and finally realizing Ginny could play quidditch made them quite scared of what would happen after the match. Harry was scouring the pitch for any sign of gold, while keeping an eye on his sister. After about ten more minutes, Selena dove straight down, her eyes focused on something ahead of her. Harry shot after her only realizing it was a feint, when he saw the snitch zoom upwards. He quickly pulled out of the dive, and urged his broom to go faster, for Selena was already on his tail.

Harry stretched out his hand, and grabbed the tiny ball, and a second after, Selena's hand covered his own. Harry held up the snitch, and flew down to where everyone was celebrating. Ginny ran up to him and pulled him into a fierce hug, shouting out "we won" at the same time. Harry laughed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, uh, Ginny," the twins approached them awkwardly.

"We're sorry for saying you couldn't fly, or play quidditch," Ron said, the twins nodded behind him.

"It's alright, I just wish you would've given me a chance," Ginny replied. Then, two owls flew down, and landed next to Harry and Ron. Harry opened the letter, while Ron did the same.

"I got in!" Harry cried out in joy, "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Me too," Ron said.

"Congratulations," James smiled. Harry then looked around for Ginny, only to see her at the back, looking sad. He quickly made his way over to her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ginny responded quietly, "It's just that I'll miss you when you go to Hogwarts." Harry instantly understood, and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, I'll write to you," Harry promised, "You're my best friend, and next year you'll be there with me." Ginny nodded against his chest, and stepped back.

"Promise?"

"Promise." With that, Harry and Ginny walked back to go have some cake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyy, it might be a while before I post another chapter. I totally to forgot to mention that I don't own Harry Potter, or anything but my idea that makes this story mine. :)**


	8. Hogwarts

A Different Beginning

Hogwarts

At Platform 9 ¾, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were all pushing trolleys towards the scarlet Hogwarts Express, and behind them walked Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, James, Lily and Selena. Harry was bubbling with anticipation, and couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. Once he had his trunk loaded into an empty carriage with Ron, he walked back to the platform to say goodbye. He hugged his parents first, then Mrs. Weasley. Knelling down next to his sister, he smiled at her.

"Before you know it, you'll be coming here, with me," he said.

"I know, I just wish I could go now," Selena pouted. Harry hugged her, and stood up. He caught a glimpse of red, before he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Ginny. He looked down and saw she was crying slightly.

"Ginny, this year is going to be over before you know it," Harry told her.

"I know, but I still will miss you," Ginny sniffed. Harry pulled her close, and gently kissed her cheek. He pulled back, and a look in Ginny's eyes told him she would be fine. He gave her one last grin, and hopped on board. He sat down across from Ron, who gave him a funny look, but didn't say anything. They both waved out the window as the train started to move, and Harry looked back until he couldn't see the station. He and Ron then got out a game of exploding snap, and played until the trolley lady came. Harry, of course, bought at least one of everything, and split it with Ron. Right in the middle of trying to catch a chocolate frog, the compartment door opened to a boy with blond hair, and two other boys, one large, very fat with a flat nose and gorilla like arms, and the other with noticeably broad shoulders. The two in the behind the blond boy looked like mere bodyguards. Before the boy could speak, though, the chocolate frog jumped up and flew into the boy's face. Ron stifled a laugh while Harry passed him a napkin. After wiping his face, the boy looked at Harry.

"So it's true then," he started, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"So," Harry replied notchantly, "I don't want any special attention."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe, and Goyle," Draco stated, as if it was the most important thing in the entire world, "If you want to uphold a good reputation, I suggest you start by forgetting your old friends, like this weasel. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand. Harry glanced at Ron, before looking back at Draco.

"I like my friends, and if you insult them, I can't be yours," Harry said simply. Then, a bushy haired girl walked up to them.

"Have any of you seen a toad, a boy names Neville's lost his," she asked. Harry and Ron shook their heads, while Draco looked this new girl up and down.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, may I ask who you are?" he said politely.

"Hermione Granger," she replied.

"Granger, a pureblood family I haven't heard of then?" Draco presumed.

"Well, not that I know of, you see, I'm muggle born," Hermione answered. Instantly Draco backed up, looking offended.

"Wait till my father hears about this, Potter hanging around with a family who can't support them selves, and me touching a mudblood the first day," Malfoy threatened. Instantly, Harry and Ron had their wands pointed at Malfoy.

"I don't like your language, Malfoy, please leave," Harry growled. Malfoy looked at them, and scoffed.

"I have better things to do, Potter," and with that, he strode off, Crabbe and Goyle following.

"What's a mudblood?" Hermione asked.

"It's foul language meant for someone who is muggle born, it means 'dirty blood' but most wizards don't use it in everyday conversation," Ron growled, "People like the Malfoys think they're so much better because they're 'purebood', but don't listen to them."

"Oh," Hermione said softly.

"By the way, I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my friend, Harry Potter."

"Ive read about you," Hermoine told Harry, "I suppose I shouldn't really judge until I've gotten to know you better, though."

"Thanks, I'm always afraid of things like that," Harry replied, grateful.

"Well, you should get changed, we're going to arrive soon." She got up and walked back to her compartment. Harry and Ron got into their uniforms, and five minutes later, the train stopped. Harry got out, and saw the massive figure of Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, and one of Harry's long time friends.

"Hey there, 'arry, 'ow's it going?" Hagrid asked gruffly.

"Great, glad to finally be here," Harry replied, as he got into one of the boats that would take them up to Hogwarts. Looking around, Harry could tell people were excited to be here with all the pointing and talking. Lookng around his boat, Harry introduced himself to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. On the boat next to him, he saw his old friend Neville, who he hadn't been able to talk to since his birthday, Hermione, and a redhead he didn't know.

Finally, the boats stopped, and everyone followed Hagrid up into the castle. Before them, stood a pair of great wooden doors stood. The doors swung open at once to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green. She had a very stern look on her face and Harry's first thought was that she would be very strict, and to not cross her.

"I am Professor McGonagall, one you pass through these doors, you will be taken into the great hall to be sorted," she said. Then, she led the students into the hall, and everyone was amazed. There were floating candles, and the ceiling looked like the night sky. Harry heard Hermione saying that according to_ Hogwarts a History,_ it was bewitched to always look like the sky above. Why she would read _Hogwarts a History_, Harry never understood. A hat sat on the stood. Everyone was silent, waiting for something, when all of a sudden, the hat broke into song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keeo your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

(Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, pg. 117)

Professor McGonagall took a hat off the stool, and began reading names. Harry then saw the hat shout out the house that person would go to.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat declared, and Hannah Abbot, the first person, walked over to the clapping table. Harry clapped for Hermione when she got into Gryffindor, and as for Neville as well, who looked shocked.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called out. He stepped up, and put the hat on. Nearly three minutes had passed, and the Sorting Hat finally made up his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Review plz! :)**


	9. Transfiguration, Potions, and a Letter

A Different Beginning

Transfiguration, Potions and a Letter

"SLYTHERIN," the hat shouted. However, the hat seemed to say something that made Draco upset, because he flung the hat down and glared at it. Professor McGonagall had to push him towards the Slytherin table in order for the next person to be sorted.

During the sorting of more people, Harry glanced up at the head table to see a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, who was talking to a man in a turban, looked into Harry's eyes, and Harry felt pain on his forehead, but it vanished as soon as it came.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall called out. Whispers broke out amongst everyone as Harry stepped up and sat on the stool.

"Hmm, Potter, eh," a voice in his mind said, "You could do well in Slytherin, but you also have plenty of courage, hmm." _Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin. _Harry thought. _Anything but Slytherin._

_ "_Not, Slytherin, eh, then better be…" the voice thought, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry instantly relaxed, and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. People were clapping, and Fred and George were yelling, "We got Potter!" Harry looked up and saw Hagrid grinning at him, and Dumbledore sitting in a large gold chair. Moments later, Dean Thomas and Ron joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

After the last person had been sorted, Albus Dumbledore stood up, and welcomed everyone.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before the feat begins, here are some words you should keep in mind: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He sat down, and everyone clapped. Harry smiled, that was normal Dumbledore for you. The dishes in front of him changed to being piled with food, and Harry eagerly dug in. Harry would never say this out loud, but the food here could rival Mrs. Weasleys, or even his mum's cooking. Harry glanced up at the head table, and saw the same greasy haired man clearly now, only to recognize Snape. His mum would sometimes talk about her former best friend, and show him pictures. Now he just looked foul and dark.

People gasped as ghosts wandered into the hall. One ghost looked longingly at Harry's steak.

"Can't you eat?" Harry wondered.

"I can't, I don't need to, but it would be nice," the ghost replied, "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"You're Nearley Headless Nick," Neville gasped.

"I would prefer Sir Nick," he said stiffly.

"How can you be nearly headless?" Seamus asked. Sighing, Sir Nick pulled down on his left ear. His whole head swung off and fell, except for a part that acted like a hinge.

"Anyways," Sir Nick continued, "I hope you new Gryffindors help us win the house champion, it's been six years, and I hate hearing The Bloody Baron's bragging, he's the Slytherin ghost." After some more chatting with the people around him Dumbledore stood up.

"Just want to clarify, no one is allowed to go into the forbidden forest, and some older students will remind the younger ones," Dumbledore's twinkling eyes looked over at the twins, who in turn grinned.

"No magic in the hallways and between class, and quidditch trials will be second week of the term. Anyone playing should contact Madam Hooch. This year, anyone who wishes to die a painful death can visit our third-floor corridor on the right hand side, so, it is obviously out of bounds." Harry made a mental note of that, and looked around. Some people had laughed, but most remained serious.

Now, the school song before we go to bed,' Dumbledore waved his wand, and a gold ribbon flew out. The school sang:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarst,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or yound with scabby knees,

Out heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

(Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, pg. 128)

Everyone finished at a different time, and then they all left to go to their house. Harry and Ron followed Percy up the stairs, and to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password," she demanded.

"Caput Draconis, "said Percy, and the portrait opened to a round hole in the wall. Everyone stepped through, and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Harry went up the stairs to the boys dormitory, to find his stuff by a bed. Ron sat down on the bed next to him.

"Well, we're finally here," Ron yawned, "G'night Harry."

"Night," Harry fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Harry was eating a piece of toast when he saw an owl fly down. He recognized Merlin, the family owl. He untied the letters, and Merlin flew off. He picked up the first one, which was from his parents.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's Hogwarts? Congrats on getting into Gryffindor, Dumbledore fllooed us after the feast. You should've been here yesterday, after we got home, we had the Weasleys come over for supper. Ginny and Selena both raced after the snitch, and Ginny won by an inch. Afterwards, they both hung out in Selena's room, and were reluctant to leave. So Ginny and Selena won't be too lonely, it seems. Well, write us back, but you don't have to do it soon. Make sure to stay out of trouble, and have fun!_

_ Love,_

_ Mum and Dad._

Smiling, Harry put the letter away, and turned to the next one.

_Harry-_

_Heard you got into Gryffindor, I can't wait until I'm there with you next year. I caught the snitch an inch in front of Selena's hand, but she doesn't mind. We're actually pretty good friends now, but not as close as you and I. Write back soon!_

_-Ginny_

Harry made a mental note to write back, and packed up his things. On the way to the dungeons, he and Ron caught up with Hermione.

"What do you think Snapes like?" Ron asked.

"It's Professor Snape," Harmione corrected, "I heard he's prejudiced towards Gryffinor house, but he's a teacher, he can't be." Harry snorted, and Hermione glared at him.

"From what I've heard, he only like Slytherin, and he's a horrible teacher," Harry said.

"Well, we won't know until we find out," Hermione sniffed. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, and stepped into the classroom. It was dark and gloomy, with no windows. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all sat down in one row. The door then opened and Snape strode in, his black robes flying behind him. Moments after, Malfoy strutted into the classroom, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Seamus raced in after him.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being late," Snape said.

"Malfoy came in late to, professor," Ron raged.

"Ten points for talking back," Snape flicked his wand, and writing appeared on the board.

"I can teach you to bewitch the mind, or even put a stopper to death," Snape started, "However, some of you in here decide to not pay attention." Hermione jabbed Harry, who was copying down what Snape said. He looked up into the cold eyes of Snape.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity," he said slowly. Malfoy smirked, and Ron glared at him.

"Where would you find a beazor?" Snape asked.

Harry thought, than answered, "Your ingredients cupboard."

Snape sneered, "Ten point from Gryffindor for you cheek, Potter." After a devastating lesson, in which Slytherin earned 30 points, and Gryffindor lost another 20, Harry sulked up to Transfiguration. Ron sat next to him in the classroom, looking equally depressed.

"Mr, Potter, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall's sharp voice brought them back, "Would you care to show the class how to transform a match into a needle, like Ms. Granger here has?" Harry waved his wand, and the match hardened, but didn't fully turn. Ron's attempt didn't do a thing.

"Keep trying," Professor McGonagall told them. By the end of the lesson, only Harry and Hermione had fully accomplished turning their matches into a needle, giving Gryffindor back 20 points.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is, I hope you like it. Review plz :)**

**P. S. **

**Quick Poll, How soon should Harry and Ginny get together? I already have plans for CoS, so not during that year. Right after? Yule Ball? Help! Just leave your answer in a review.**


	10. Rest of the Year in Letters mostly

A Different Beginning

**A/N: It's like 12 am right now on the 31, Happy Birthday Harry Potter and J.K Rowling! If you have a Facebook, please like Pottermore, cause once it gets to a thousand likes, a big clue will be let out! Just had to post this.**

Rest of the Year In Letters (mostly)

Friday morning found Harry and Ron eating breakfeast when Errol, the Weasley's owl, dropped the Daily Prophet on Ron's lap, with a letter.

"Can I see that?" Harry asked, motioning towards the newspaper. Ron nodded, and Harry picked it up.

"Hey, there was a break in at Gringotts," Harry exclaimed, "It happened the day of my birthday."

"Impossible," Ron said.

"No, look," Harry thrusted the newspaper in Ron's face.

"No way, wonder who did it," Ron said.

"Why is it such a shock?" Hermione asked.

"Gringotts is one of the safest places ever," Harry replied.

"Anything suspicious happen at your party?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, only…" Harry trailed off, "Hagrid gave me his present, and a small package fell out, I asked him what it was, but he just said it was for Dumbledore."

"Do you think that's what the goblins are looking for?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know," Harry responded truthfully.

"Can we worry about this later, we have flying lessons with Madam Hooch," Hermione said.

"Alright, let's go," Harry said. They all made their way down to where the lesson would be held. One could say the lesson went great, both Harry and Malfoy got their broom up into their hands the first time, Ron managed to do it his second. Everyone was ready, until Neville pushed up early, and couldn't control the broom. That ended up being a problem, so Neville had to be taken to the Hospital wing. That's where the trouble started.

"Give it back, Malfoy," Harry yelled. He was currently up in the air, trying to get Neville's remembrall back from Malfoy.

"Never," Malfoy yelled back, and then he threw it. Harry, without thinking, raced after it, and almost hit the ground when he caught it, but pulled up at the last minute. As Harry got off his broom, everyone gathered around him, praising him.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall then called. Harry followed her, waiting for punishment.

_Dear Mum and Dad and Selena,_

_ Everything's great here, and the food is almost as good as mum's cooking. I'm better friends with Ron and Neville than before, and there's this girl, Hermione, who is sort of a know it all, but she's a good friend. I'm glad to hear Ginny and Selena are getting along. _

_ You guy's wouldn't believe it, I made the quidditch team! I had dove down to get a remembrall Draco Malfoy (now my enemy) had taken from Neville. McGonagall had taken me to see Oliver Wood, who is the Gryffindor team captain. I got the position of Seeker._

_ I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he sees me playing instead of in the stands. I have a duel with Malfoy tonight, but I doubt he'd show up, so me and Hermione are trying to keep Ron and Neville from going._

_ Write back soon,_

- _Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_ Congrats on winning your match. We were worried when we heard about the troll incident, but we're glad your safe. DON"T EVER DO ANYTHING SO RECKLESS AGAIN! (That was you mum, personally, I think what you did was awesome) _

_ Stay safe,_

- _Mum, dad, and Selena_

_Dear Mum and dad and Selena,_

_ Ever hear of the sorcerer's stone, or maybe Nicholas Flamel? We figured out the three headed dog Fluffy is guarding it, and Snape wants to steal it, and give it to Voldemort. I saw him, in the forest last night, and tonight Ron, Hermione, Neville and I are going through the trap door to protect the stone, keep it away from Snape._

_ Wish me luck,_

- _Harry_

Harry woke up to see a blur of light. He sat up and looked around. He saw his glasses on the bedside table, and put them on. Groaning, he realized he was in the hospital wing.

"Harry," a voice said. Albus Dumbledore was at the end of his bed, where presents lay as well.

"A token from your admirers, everything that happened with Professor Quirrel was a complete secret," Dumbledore told him, his eyes twinkling, "So naturally the entire school knows."

"How are Ron, Hermione, and Neville?" Harry asked.

"They are all fine, minor injuries," Dumbledore replied. Harry let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed into the pillows. Then the door opened to revel his mum and dad, with Selena behind them.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER," Lily roared, "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN"T GET INTO THE SITUATIONS, AND THAT YOU'D STAY SAFE!" Harry cringed, and looked hopelessly at his dad.

"Sorry kiddo, but your mums right," he said.

"Coward," Harry muttered, and James looked sheepishly at Lily. She sat down next to Harry, and pulled him into a strong hug.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"I know," Harry sighed, "Can I play in the final match?"

"Absolutely not," Madam Pomfrey said, heading over with a tray of potions, "Drink up, you can talk later, now you need rest." Harry sighed, and drank the potions.

"We'll see you at the platform," James said, and led the family out.

"Professor," Harry started, "How come Quirrel couldn't touch me?"

"Love, Harry," Professor Dumbledore replied, "You mother's love for you kept you alive the night Voldemort came to kill you. Love is a powerful weapon, because Voldemort doesn't have the ability to love, which makes you all the more powerful." Harry nodded, and drifted off the sleep.

Harry stood on Platform 9 3/4 , searching the crowd for his parents. He barley had time to breath, when someone threw their arms around him. He looked down, and saw Ginny.

"Hey," Harry grinned.

"Are you ever going to stay out of trouble?" she asked.

"Nope," Harry smirked. Shaking her head, Ginny let go, and pulled him through the crowd.

"Ready to go?" James asked. Harry nodded, and said goodbye to the Weasleys. He hopefully would see them over the summer. As they walked back to the car, he saw Malfoy glaring at him, and an older version of Malfoy looking angry. _Some things never change _Harry thought. _It's good to be home._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review :)**


	11. A Summer Filled with Fun

A Different Beginning

**A/N: I'm awake waiting for Pottermore's clue thingy to come out. I hear it'll be until like 5 AM in US, so I might be up for the next 4 hours. I decided to upload this chapter cause I need something to do. I'm not too confident on this chapter, but I made it anyways. I had written I-Pod, and like 5 seconds ago I remembered the I-Pod came out in like 2001, (pshh it's not like i googled it because I want this story to make sense for you guys, thats just silly. Oh the things I do, I even looked up whatever the heck a mega drive was) You really don't have to read what I'm writing, but if you do, you'll know that the next chapter _will_ be longer and it'll take a while before I'm satisfied with it. There will be references, and feelings that at the moment are simply platonic. ** I have also decided that Harry and Ginny will be together for the Yule Ball, but I'm not saying when they do get together. **Hope you like this chapter. Please review, it means a lot to know how much you like/don't like this story, any suggestions, etc... Thanks :)**

A Summer Filled with Fun

Harry looked out his bedroom window to see Ginny and Selena flying around on brooms, laughing merrily. Harry ended up being grounded for not going to a teacher, and endangering his life. Harry understood his mother's reasons, but couldn't help but feel it was unfair. He _had_ just prevented Voldemort from returning. As Harry watched from the window, he took notice that Ginny wasn't showing off her freedom, unlike his sister, who flew by his window multiple times, performing flips and dives, making him wish he was out there as well. Sighing, Harry returned to his potions essay. At least Ron had been forced to do more chores than usual, so he wasn't the only one with punishment. He looked around his room, wincing at the bare spots on a desk. His mother had taken away his CD player, TV remote and mega drive, which was actually pretty new. Harry just had a case full of books he already read, a useless TV, and his schoolwork available to him for the next week. He couldn't even go play outside, and couldn't come out of his room to hang out with Ginny when she was over. It half irritated him that she had come over to see Selena, but he knew if he were free, they would be playing together.

Finally having enough of being stuck in his room, Harry opened the door and crept out. In the living room, Remus was reading a book while Sirius was channel surfing. Harry walked into the kitchen and out the back door. He ran to the broom shed, grabbed his Nimbus 2000, and flew up to where Ginny and Selena were. When they saw him, Ginny smiled and waved, while Selena put her hands on her hips.

"You're not supposed to be out," she said, 'You're a week early."

"Come on, lighten up," Harry said, "Besides, I'm almost done with all my homework, I need to stretch my legs."

"Whatever," Selena rolled her eyes, 'Come on Ginny, let's go to my room." She flew down and put her broom away. Ginny smiled apologetically and followed. Harry was shocked, and a little hurt. The Ginny he remembered would never pass up and opportunity to hang out with him. Harry flew around in circles for a while, and then went back down to the ground. Looking up, he saw his mother standing before him.

"Don't bother, I'm going back to my room now," Harry sulked, and trudged into the house.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked, catching up with her son.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"If it were 'nothing', you wouldn't be acting this way," Lily pointed out.

"It's Ginny, alright," Harry turned around, his green eyes flashing, "She's hardly said a word to me, and spends all her time with Selena. I'm happy they're friends and all, but what about me? She could at least say 'hi', or 'what's up'."

"Harry, first off, you are grounded, so she really couldn't, "Lily started.

"Yeah, but since when has she followed every single rule?" Harry growled. Lily sighed, and left Harry alone to sulk. Harry heard her talking to someone, but didn't bother to look around. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Ginny, close to tears.

"Harry," she said, "You're my best friend, you think I would forget about you?" Harry just started at the ground, not responding.

"Wow, and after all this time I was afraid you would forget about me," Ginny's voice was heavy with hurt.

"I would never-" Harry protested.

"Harry, I thought about you everyday, worrying you had a new group of friends, and it would never be the same," Ginny continued, 'That all I would become is 'Ron's little sister'."

"Ginny, I…" Harry trailed off, "Look, I didn't mean it, I guess I'm just upset about being grounded for preventing the worlds most evil wizard from coming back."

"Is that what everything is about?" Ginny asked gently.

"It's just not fair," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Your parents are doing this because they love you, that's all," Ginny said. Harry looked up, and sighed.

"I think something happened, that made you think, which made you get all irritated at everyone," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that if my mum didn't love me so much, I would've been dead," Harry replied. Instead of answering, Ginny pulled him into a hug. An idea flashed through his brain, and he started to tickle her.

"Harry," Ginny shrieked. She then proceeded to tickle him until he raised his hands in surrender.

"See, no one beats me," Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. Laughing, Harry stood up, pulling her with him. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and poked her.

"Tag," he whispered, and ran off. Ginny took off after him, determined to win.

Hours later, Harry and Ginny collapsed on the couch. They were both wearing silly grins, and panting.

"So Harry, what do you want for your birthday?" Ginny asked, putting her feet on his lap.

"I don't know, just being with my family and friends is enough," Harry replied, moving her feet back down to the floor.

"Too humble," Ginny muttered, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No," Harry protested.

"Yeah, you are, you don't have any kind of present in mind," Ginny pointed out.

"That's not true," Harry said.

"Then why don't you tell me what you want?" Ginny asked.

"Because I feel like that will make me look like somewhat of a spoiled brat, picking out exactly what I want," Harry replied.

"See," Ginny laughed.

"I never can win, can I?" Harry groaned.

"Nope, but you can try," Ginny closed her eyes. Soon, the steady breathing told Harry she had fallen asleep. Watching the fire that was slowly dying out, Harry drifted off to sleep. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Selena then walked in and saw them. Lily and Selena smiled, while Sirius ran to get a camera.

"Sirius," Lily hissed, "Let them sleep."

"Just one picture," Sirius begged.

"James, control him," Lily ordered.

"Sirius, make sure you get it in HD," James told him. Lily growled, hit James and Sirius on the head, and left. Selena smiled, she knew her brother and Ginny would eventually get together, and Ginny even admitted to a crush. She was just a littile boost in the right direction.


	12. Chamber of Secrets Part 1

A Different Beginning

**A/N: I just have to post this now. I'm soooooooo happy I finally got into Pottermore! My username is UnicornLight159... so I decided this chapter was complete. It's actually really long, in my opinion. Writing this I think I broke Google trying to makes sure everything fits in the timeline, technology wise. Does anyone remember what a VCR even is? I had one a long time ago, anyways, enjoy :)**

Chamber of Secrets Part 1

The afternoon of the 31st found Harry opening his presents under a tree in the backyard of Potter Manor. From Selena, he got a book on pranks, which he made a mental note to read later. Sirius gave him volume 2 of the book Selena got him. From Percy, he got a planner, and Lupin gave him a box of sugar quills. Fred and George gave him an assortment of pranks, disguised as a book on Quidditch. Ron got him_ 101 Seeker Moves, _and Hermionie's present from the owl was a book on defense against the dark arts. Harry grabbed Neville's gift and internally sighed when it felt like a book. Ripping off the paper, he saw it was a book on Herbology.

"Thanks, this is awesome so far," Harry exclaimed, and saw the last two presents. Harry opened a wooden box, to find a puppy inside. Harry recognized it to be a chocolate lab.

"This puppy has magic in it, so it doesn't need training, and it won't grow too big," James explained, "We feel like it's about the right time for you to take care of a pet."

"Wow, thanks," Harry laughed as the puppy jumped up and licked him, "It needs a name."

"It's a she," Lily said.

"Hmm," Harry thought, "How about Lulu?" The dog sat there.

"Coco?" Ginny suggested. The dog jumped up happily.

"Coco it is then," Harry decided. Coco started running around, sniffing everyone there.

"Last present, Harry," Ron tossed him Ginny's present. While Harry opened it, he noticed Ginny stiffen. Inside was a snitch with _HP_ engraved.

"Ginny, this is amazing," Harry breathed, picking up the little golden ball. However, it didn't stretch its wings instantly.

"You have to say _Volto_ to make it fly," Ginny explained, 'I thought a practice snitch like that would be more useful." As she was talking, the snitch stretched its wings and flew off.

"Say _Finite Incantatem_ to get it to come back," Ginny said. The snitch flew back, and Harry grabbed it.

"Thanks a lot," Harry breathed. It then dawned on him that everyone went back inside. A second later Harry found out why. Clouds rolled in, and rain started pouring down on the two. Ginny laughed, and stood up, pulling Harry up with her. Harry became aware of how close the two were standing. He found himself unable to pull away from Ginny's gaze. He tilted his head, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love your present," he whispered. Ginny blushed, and Harry smiled. The rain continued to pour down onto them, but Harry couldn't care. With Ginny, he felt safe yet invincible. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the manor.

"We'll catch a cold if we don't go inside," she pointed out.

"Where's everyone?" Harry wondered as they stepped into the empty kitchen.

"Here's as note," Ginny pointed to the fridge.

_Harry and Ginny-_

_ Sorry we left so abruptly, but apparently this storm is doing more damage that we expected. The Weasleys have gone back to the Burrow, something about a damaged roof, and we took Neville back to his place. Selena is with us. Unfortunately, the Floo Network shut down, so Ginny will have to spend the night with us, never mind apperating in this weather. Everyone is sorry we couldn't eat any cake or stay longer._

_ -Lily _

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"The weather isn't that ba-" Ginny got cut off by a loud clap of thunder, and outside lightning flashed.

"Well, we better dry up," Harry said, and wrapped a towel around Ginny.

"I hope everyone is ok, this is the worst storm I've ever lived through," Ginny shivered. Harry nodded, and walked into the living room. He moved over the couch, and pulled a lever. The couch extended into a full bed, and Harry threw pillows onto it.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Is this right?"

"It's better than being in separate rooms," Harry replied. Ginny shrugged, and sat down.

"We need a movie," Harry declared.

"How about _Grease_?" Ginny suggested. Harry nodded, and popped it into the VCR. While the movie loaded, Harry and Ginny went back into the kitchen to get some cake.

"Popcorn?" Harry asked, and Ginny nodded. He put a bag in the microwave, and cut two slices of cake. He then noticed Ginny looking nervous. Harry walked over and put an arm around her. She sighed and snuggled into him.

"Everything is going to be ok, you'll see," Harry murmured.

"I just can't help but worry," Ginny told him, "I mean, we're all alone here, who knows when your parents will be back."

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied instantly.

"Then believe me that everything will be fine," Harry told her. _Ding!_ The popcorn in the microwave was done, so Harry and Ginny went back to the living room, where the movie was about to start. They got under the blanket, and Harry pressed play. Halfway through the movie, Harry noticed Ginny had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. He quietly moved the dirty plates and empty bowl of popcorn to the side, and turned the movie off. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 12:10, and his parents still weren't home. Harry decided to worry later, and let his tiredness take over.

Ginny woke up in an unfamiliar room. Moving around, she soon realized she had fallen asleep throughout the movie, and on Harry. Blushing deeply, she moved to get off, but realized his arm was around her waist protectively. Sighing, Ginny looked at the clock on the wall, to see it was 8:00 AM. _Where is James and Lily_, Ginny thought, _shouldn't they be here by now?_ She put her head back down and looked at Harry sleep. His hair was messed up even worse, but she secretly thought it was cute. Harry had such a relaxed expression, Ginny realized how much she had missed him. With a pang, Ginny finally admitted fully to her self she was falling in love. With her best friend, no less. Even though people would argue that a ten year old wouldn't know what love was, Ginny knew that with Harry, the world was right. Love was the only feeling she could compare to what she felt about her best friend. Of course, Harry would never return her feelings. She was just Ginny, the best friend to him. Ginny decided she would act normal, and not like the fan girl she used to be. She wouldn't let her feelings get in the way, and she wouldn't push Harry into anything. A groan next to her told her Harry was beginning to wake up. She looked into his eyes as they fluttered open.

Harry opened his eyes only to see Ginny's brown ones staring back at him.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied, 'It's 8ish, and no one's home, I think."

"Alright, that's nice," Harry yawned and sat up, "You know, I've always been intrigued by the idea of living alone, as in, without parents."

'Mhmm," Ginny replied, and flopped back down onto the bed, "Have any idea where your parents are?"

"I just woke up," Harry pointed out. He got up and looked around. The morning sun was shinning through the window, showing a clear sky. Harry opened the door to the kitchen to find Selena, James, Lily and Mrs. Weasley sitting around the table.

"Ginny," he called, "You're mum's here." Ginny leaped off the bed/couch, and ran to the kitchen door.

"Er… hi," she said awkwardly, surly everyone had seen them asleep. By Selena's smirk, her guess was correct.

"We're sorry we left you guys alone, we got back at around 1. The roof of the Burrow had fallen in, so James and Arthur spent some time fixing it with magic. The Longbottom's insisted on us staying when we dropped Neville off, so we stayed for a bit," Lily said, "Then we came back and went straight to bed. Molly got here about half an hour ago, and we decided to let you guys sleep, so we've been talking here."

Harry groaned, knowing about the endless teasing he'd get.

'Oh, Sirius took more pictures of you guys, then left," Selena piped up. Ginny groaned, and buried her face into Harry's shoulder. James laughed, and grabbed a waffle off the table.

"Sit down and eat dears," Mrs. Weasley said, and pointed to two chairs. They took their seats, and began putting food on the plates.

"So what did you do?" Lily asked.

'Watched _Grease_, made popcorn and had some cake," Harry said, putting whipped cream on the waffle.

The next time Harry was able to see Ginny was the day of her birthday. He stumbled out of the fireplace of the Burrow, and landed right on top of her. He scrambled off her and looked around. The living room was empty, and the house sounded quiet.

"Everyone's outside," Ginny explained. Harry nodded, and followed her out. He could see Fred and George on their brooms, and Ron was watching from below.

"How about a game of quidditch, then open presents," George called down.

"Alright, Percy, you playing?" Ginny asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Percy asked.

'Nope," Ginny replied, and threw him the broom. Harry had left his Nimbus 2000 at home, so he borrowed Charlie's Cleansweep 7. After a game of intense quidditch, where Harry and Ginny and Ron won, they flew back down.

"Wow Gin," Harry exclaimed, "You've gotten even better than before."

"Thanks, I've been practicing over the summer," she said, blushing.

"Hey Harry, guess what we found out," Fred smirked.

"Want to know who Ginny likes?" George asked.

"Tempting," Harry began, "But no, she's my best friend, if she wants to tell me, she'll tell me on her own." Ginny relaxed, and the twins walked away, muttering.

"Hey," Harry looked nervously at the ground, "I kind of got you two things, well, one of them is from my family, so that technically is also my present. But I wanted to give you this, without anyone else around." Harry handed her a little box badly wrapped.

"Sorry about the poor wrapping," he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks, I'll open it last," she smiled, and ran off towards the house. Inside, Ginny had gathered all of her presents. From Bill, she got a marble cut out of a sphinx that was animated. From Charlie, she got a photo book of all the dragons she had seen last Christmas. Percy got her a set of quills, along with a planner. Fred and George got her a set of glamour potions, and Ron got her a quidditch jersey, for the Chudley Cannons. Ginny thanked him, but Harry knew she supported the Holyhead Harpies. She opened her present from her parents to find a new pair of chaser gloves. Ginny smiled, and opened the last present, from the Potters, which was a quaffle with _GW_ engraved.

"Wow, thank you, everyone," Ginny gasped.

"Finally, we can go eat some cake," Ron declared, and ran into the kitchen. Ginny and Harry exchanged a look, and waited for everyone else to go into the kitchen. Harry held his breath while Ginny unwrapped the present. She opened a leather box to find a gold pendant in the shape of a snitch. She pulled it all the way out, and saw the chain was silver, and made up out of mini lightning bolts.

"Harry," Ginny breathed, "You shouldn't have gotten me this." She put it back in his hand.

"Why?" Harry asked, hurt.

"It must've cost a lot, and I'm not worth it," Ginny replied. Harry took the necklace, and put it on her.

"It's your birthday, you mean a lot to me, so I thought why not," Harry explained, "It's a piece of me that's for you." Ginny smiled up at him, and hugged him fiercely.

"I can't say 'no' then, can I," she whispered in his ear, and kissed his cheek. _POP!_ Harry and Ginny sprang apart, and stared at a creature that had just appeared. Harry recognized it as a house elf.

'Harry Potter," it said, "It is an honor to be meeting you. My name is Dobby."

"Erm, hi, Dobby," Harry replied, "Uh, this is Ginny."

"Hi," Ginny said.

"It is a pleasure meeting one of Harry Potter's friends," Dobby squeaked.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter," Dobby said, "Danger is at Hogwarts, history will repeat itself. Harry Potter must _not_ go back to Hogwarts."

"What, I can't just not go back," Harry exclaimed. Dobby leaped onto the couch.

"If Harry Potter goes back, he could die! You must not go back!" Dobby cried. Harry took in Dobby's appearance. He wore an old pillowcase, with arm and leg holes.

"Why don't you sit down, and rest?" Harry suggested.

"Sit… sit down…. Oh, Dobby has heard of the greats Harry Potter has done… but never…. Dobby never expected him to be this honorable…" Dobby cried, "My masters…" Dobby gasped, and started hitting himself with a lamp.

"Dobby, stop," Harry hissed, "Don't hurt yourself."

"Dobby almost spoke ill of his masters," Dobby said.

"Won't they know if you injured yourself?" Ginny asked.

"They won't, Dobby gets punished daily," Dobby explained.

Ginny frowned, "You must not have a good family then."

"Anyways, Dobby, I have to go to Hogwarts," Harry said, "Ginny's first year there, I can't miss."

"Then Dobby must do whatever he can to keep Harry Potter safe," Dobby sighed, and snapped his fingers.

'Dobby, wha-?" Harry broke off when he heard a scream. Dobby had vanished, so Harry raced into the kitchen. He gasped when he got inside. There was cake everywhere, and written in the icing were the words: _Do not go back._

'What happened?" Ginny gasped.

"The cake exploded," Ron answered, "I didn't even get to eat my third piece!"

"Ronald, I didn't get any, and it was my cake," Ginny growled.

"What does that message mean?" James looked curiously at the writing, "It was done by magic." Harry shook his head, and silently urged Ginny not to say anything about Dobby.

"Must be a prank," Harry said, "Look, and owl." He pointed towards the window, where an owl stood. Mrs. Weasley got the letter, and handed it to Ginny.

"It's from Hogwarts," she whispered. With trembling hands, Ginny opened it, and pulled the paper out.

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Ginny jumped up in joy.

"They'd be stupid to not allow you in," Harry laughed, and gave her a one armed hug.

"_Scourgify," _Lily said, and all the cake vanished, "It's been a pleasure being here, but it's time we go. Thank you for having us, and happy birthday, Ginny."

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter," Ginny replied, "Bye."

"See you at Diagon Alley," Harry called out, and stepped into the fireplace, "Potter Manor." He was whisked away in green flames.

A week later found Harry and Ginny smushed together at Flourish and Blotts. Harry was still half recovering from an incident in the floo network, which caused him to end up in Knockturn Alley, which the twins thought was 'wicked', but it caused Lily, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to worry. He had seen Malfoy and his father in Borgin and Burkes, and Mr. Weasley was delighted to find out they were selling. Currently, Gilderoy Lockheart was speaking about some books he done. Harry wasn't paying attention, which is why he looked totally surprised when he was pulled away from Ginny, and forced to stand next to Lockheart. He weakly smiled for a picture, not enjoying the fame at all. After about five minutes of torture, Harry made his way back to Ginny.

"Let's get out of here," Harry grumbled. Ginny nodded, and started walking towards the door.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter," Malfoy stepped up.

'Leave him alone. He doesn't want anymore fame," Ginny growled, instantly defending Harry.

"I must say Potter, you have horrible taste, I suppose all what really matters is what happens in the end, eh," Malfoy drawled. Harry, seeing only anger, lunged at Malfoy, only to be held back by his father.

"Harry, ignore him," James growled in his ear.

"Potter, why can't you control your children?" Malfoy senior strode up, "I suppose it's the mudblood that made them so… uncontrollable." James let go of Harry, and glared up at Lucius.

"At least my wife can look past her nose," James growled. Mr. Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at James.

"JAMES POTTER," Lily yelled, "OUT NOW!" James glared at Mr. Malfoy once more, before leaving. Harry glared at Malfoy, and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Take your books back, nothing worth stealing," Malfoy senior spat, and thrusted Ginny's books back into her cauldron.

Once outside and away from the bookstore, Harry exploded, along with James.

"HOW DARE HE-"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT BLOOD STATUS ANYMORE-"

"ONLY MALFOY COUD THINK OF SUCH THINGS-"

"WITHOUT MUGGLES US WIZARDS WOULD BE EXTINCT-"

"GINNY WOULD NEVER-"

"LILY IS THE ROCK IN THIS HOUSEHOLD-"

"BOYS," Lily and Ginny yelled. Harry and James stopped, and looked at the two redheads sheepishly.

"What, can't I defend my wife?" James put an arm around Lily.

"You can, but just don't make a scene, who knows what would of happened if you attacked Malfoy in there," Lily sighed.

"Ginny," Harry whined, "I just wanted to make it clear to Mal- _it_ that you would never, I would never take advantage of you like that."

Ginny sighed, "I know, just save it for school, not here where you could get even more fame than you need." Harry sighed, and hugged Ginny.

"I trust you with my life, Harry," Ginny whispered, "I know you would never even think like that."

"I guess it's only important that you know I would never-" Harry breathed.

"Nevertheless, thank you for defending my honor, when my real brothers couldn't," Ginny smiled.

"Harry," a voice called. Harry looked up to see his bushy haired friend run over to him and give him a big hug.

"Hermione, it's great to see you, you look fantastic," Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks," Hermione grinned, and looked at Ginny.

"Oh, this is Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and my best friend," Harry said.

"Pleased to meet you, Harry's mentioned you a lot," Ginny stuck out her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," Hermione responded, shaking her hand.

"Ginny, its time to go," Ron called, "Oi! Hey Hermione."

"Ron, lovely to see you again," Hermione said.

"Bye Harry, Hermione," Ginny said, and started to walk back up. Harry grabbed her quickly and pulled her into a hug.

"If this is about Malfoy," Ginny started.

"No, just cause I need to remind you that you're my best friend, no matter what," Harry murmured. Ginny relaxed into the hug, and pulled away.

"And don't let what Malfoy said get to you, alright?" Harry checked.

"Harry, how about _you_ forget what he said, and stop worrying," Ginny smiled.

"Fine, I get it," Harry said playfully, "You don't want me to protect you, ok."

"Prat," Ginny laughed, "See you at the platform." Harry waved, and turned back to Hermione.

"Best friend?" Hermione questioned.

"Yup," Harry answered.

"Hmm," Hermione thought for a bit, "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Harry responded, "Mum, I'll be back here in about 20 minutes."

"Be safe," Lily called. Harry and Hermione were able to catch up, and spent the next 20 minutes laughing and having fun.

At 10:35 on September 1st, Harry and Ginny were talking on their way to Platform 9 ¾.

"No way," Ginny laughed, "I can't believe you would actually sing to it."

"It's totally true, I sang to a dragon to get him to not eat me," Harry laughed, "Just ask my dream."

"Come on, keep up," Lily shouted from a few meters ahead. Harry looked around, and watched as everyone ran into the platform. Making sure no muggles were looking, Harry grabbed the trolley, and ran forward, Ginny right behind him. Just as he was going to enter the platform, he hit a solid wall. Ginny tried to stop, and narrowly avoided hitting Harry.

"Oi! Watch it," an official looking man yelled.

'Sorry," Ginny called back.

"The barrier's sealed," Harry hissed, wincing as he got up.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny gasped.

"Well, we could wait by the car," Harry suggested. Ginny nodded, and picked up the trolley. However, just as they were going to move, James and Arthur popped up.

"Dad, the barrier sealed itself," Harry explained, "We couldn't get through."

"Don't worry, I'll contact Albus, just stay here," James dissapperated with a pop. After waiting for about five minutes, James reappeared.

"Try it now," he suggested. Harry tentatively approached the barrier. He made a quick scan, and ran into the wall. Closing his eyes, Harry pushed through with no troubles. Ginny joined him a second later, and was able to get her luggage onto the train.

"Stay safe, Harry," Lily said, "Be good."

"Pull at least one prank," James told him.

"Look after Ginny," Selena made him promise. After all the goodbyes, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny were all hanging out in a compartment, on their way to Hogwarts.

"Hey guys, I have to show you something," Harry exclaimed, and reached up into his trunk. He took out a package, and tapped it with his wand. Once it took shape, Hermione gasped.

"You learned?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, and took out a guitar.

"I've had this since last year, but I didn't really do much," Harry explained, "Since I was grounded, I decided to teach myself, and here you have me playing the guitar to the best of my ability."

"Wow," Neville looked at the guitar in awe, "Was it hard?"

"Once I got a hang of it, not really," Harry said, and started strumming chords.

"Harry, our secret project," Ginny gasped.

"I forgot all about it, get me the paper!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny handed him a paper full of words, and Harry started working out a tune.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Working out a new song for Hogwarts," Harry grinned.

"We wrote some stuff over the summer, but never did anything with it," Ginny said, "Change that to feast, and add all four houses, just shouting out the name."

"Can we hear anything?" Hermione asked.

"Why not? Just keep this a secret," Harry responded, "Ok, here: _Who knows how fast this year's gonna go. Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow._"

"Nice voice Harry," Hermione complemented, "It sounds like a great verse, can't wait to hear the rest."

"Yeah, well, I'm no what's his face… Michael Jackson," Harry shrugged, blushing a bit.

Ron and Neville started a game of chess, while Hermione pulled out a book. Harry and Ginny worked on the song, but hardly sang enough for the others to understand.

"_Sick of summer and this waiting around. It's like we're sitting in the lost and found. Don't take no sorcery for anyone to see how,"_ Ginny sang, "Then add the chorus." Harry chucked, and wrote it down. Harry played a series of chords, and Ginny jumped up.

"That's it! I think we've got it!" she cried happily, "It only took until we get there."

"Potter has a guitar?" Malfoy strolled over and opened the compartment door.

"What's it to you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I just think the most proper wizard don't associate with muggle items," Malfoy scoffed.

"Well, I'm far from the stuck up _proper_ wizard you talk about," Harry said, "Now leave us alone." He slammed the door shut, and pulled down the screen. There was little interruption for the remainder of the trip. When the food trolley came around, Harry bought almost one of everything, and everyone enjoyed a snack. The train slowed down, and entered Hogsmead station after a few hours. Everyone had changed, and Ginny looked nervous.

"You'll do great. I'll have a seat saved for you at Gryffindor table," Harry told her.

"You bet," Ginny laughed, and walked off towards Hagrid. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all squeezed into a carriage, and were shocked when the carriage started moving without anything pulling it. Suddenly, Hermione gasped.

'What?" Harry asked.

"Last year, when you've been disappearing," Hermione stated, "You were writing to Ginny, weren't you?"

"Wow Hermione, how'd you figure that one out?" Ron asked.

"Simple," Hermione explained, "Ginny's a year younger than us, so she wasn't here last year. Since she's also Harry's best friend, they would be exchanging letters."

"Fine, you're right, I was getting to know her better, and we were having a private conversation, thorough letters," Harry sighed, "I had only met her a few weeks before school starts, and she sent me a letter, what of it?"

"It's just, you were kind of secretive around us," Hermione said. Harry shrugged, and looked out the carriage window. In reality, Harry had been using a mirror that his dad had talked about. It allowed him to communicate to the other person who had a mirror. He had snuck into his parent's room, and stole his dad's. Sirius had then made a copy of it, so he was able to give it to Ginny. Throughout the year, Harry had been hiding in a room he had found out later was called the Room of Requirement. He would talk to her throughout the year, telling her what Hogwarts was like, what the classes were like, and teachers, etc…

_"Ginny," Harry spoke into the mirror. Ginny's face appeared, and she looked tired._

_ 'What are you calling me at this hour for?" Ginny asked sleepily._

_ 'Come on Gin, it's only around 9:30," Harry chuckled._

_ "I've been outside all day, and then working on chores," Ginny responded, sticking her tongue out._

_ "I have a very important question to ask you, and then something very important to tell you," Harry said._

_ "Alright, what is it?" Ginny asked._

_ "Here's the question: What is your favourite colour?" Harry asked. He smirked as Ginny's face turned red._

_ "Harry James Potter, you wake me up so you can ask what my favourite colour is?" Ginny whispered harshly, "You are such a prat!"_

_ "Well what is it?" Harry pressed._

_ "Green, emerald green," Ginny replied._

_ "Alright, thanks," Harry said, "Now, we think Snape is trying to steal that stone I was talking to you about. For Voldemort. We are going to get that stone before Snape does." _

_ "Harry, don't even think about it, you could die," Ginny cried, "Where's Dumbledore?"_

_ "Gone, got a letter from the Ministry," Harry answered._

_ "Harry, how do you think it will affect everyone here if you died, and I knew about it, and I couldn't stop you? How do you think I would feel?"_

_ "Aw Gin, you know I'll look after myself, you heard about my quidditch match, the troll."_

_ "Trolls are as thick as Ron can be at times," Ginny exclaimed, "Harry, I know you're doing this to save everyone, but Snape, really."_

_ "Yes, I've told you this before," Harry hissed, "Besides, you can't exactly do anything, by the time I get back to the common room, we're leaving."_

_ "Be careful, I can't lose you," Ginny whispered._

_ "You do know if Ron, Hermione and Neville get in any danger, I'm sending them back, and only I'm going to go on," Harry said._

_ "Noble prat," Ginny weakly smiled._

_ "I gotta go," Harry whispered, "Bye."_

_ "Harry," Ginny called, "I won't tell anyone, but if you die, I'm going to kill you." Harry smiled, and disconnected the mirror._

"Harry," Hermione called, "The carriage stopped moving." Harry look up with a start, and jumped out.

"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just… wondering how Selena's doing with just her and my parents all year," Harry lied. Hermione studied him, and shrugged. They caught up with Neville and Ron, and all four made their way up the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry," a voice called. Harry looked over to see Seamus and Dean waving at him. He waved back, and made his way over to where they were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Great, what about you?" Seamus responded in a thick Irish accent.

"It was fun," Harry replied.

"Everyone," Dumbledore had stood up, "Please be silent while the 1st years are brought in for the sorting." Harry turned around and looked towards the door. Professor McGonagall walked in, leading a group of 11 year olds into the hall. Harry instantly spotted Ginny, who was talking to a small boy mousy-haired boy. She looked half annoyed, and half amused. During the sorting, Harry hardly paid attention to where the students were going, and focused on watching Ginny. She looked nervous, but strong.

"Weasley, Ginevra," McGonagall called out. Harry suppressed a chuckle when he saw her grimace at her full name. She walked up and sat down. The hat took about 2 minutes before shouting out her house.

"GRYFFINDOR," Ginny relaxed instantly, and hopped off the stool. She made her way over to where Harry was sitting, grinning.

"Told you," Harry whispered.

"I never doubted it," Ginny whispered back. They watched the rest of the sorting, which wasn't long at all, before Dumbledore stood up and addressed them.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," he began, "I would first like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockheart." Harry groaned, and glanced over at Ron and Neville, who both looked horrified. Harry noticed Hermione was clapping enthusiastically, and Ginny was weakly grinning.

"You like him?" Harry asked her.

"He is handsome," Ginny shrugged. Harry shook his head and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Let the feast, begin," Dumbledore waved his wand, and food popped up onto the tables. Ginny stared at it, and looked at Harry.

"I bet mum's cooking is better," she said.

"Maybe, try some," Harry plopped some fried chicken on her plate. Rollling her eyes, Ginny took a bite.

"Not bad, it actually could rival mum's," she declared. Harry looked down the table to see the boy Ginny was talking to earlier staring at him.

Shifting uncomfortably, Harry turned to Ginny, "Who's that, the kid you were talking to when you first entered?"

Ginny laughed, "His name is Colin Creevy, and you are his idol."

"Not funny, Gin," Harry hissed.

"Yes it is," Ginny smiled, "He's muggleborn, and thinks what you did was the coolest thing in the world. Of course, when I said I was your best friend, he bombards me with questions."

"Sorry," Harry looked guilty.

"What for?" Ginny asked.

"Making you have to deal with my fame," Harry replied. Ginny whacked him in the arm.

"Ow," Harry whined.

"I could care less about dealing with your fan club, Harry," Ginny said, "It doesn't bother me, and you shouldn't feel guilty." Harry smiled, and put an arm around her.

"What would I do without you?" Harry sighed.

"Suffer," Ginny simply said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone get the reference? It's from AVPM, and I don't own anything you would recognize. It will take a while before the next chapter is up. I'm thinking about doing longer chapters like this one, let me know what you prefer. Review please :)**


	13. Chamber of Secrets Part 2

A Different Beginning

Chamber of Secrets Part 2

Harry was on his way to Herbology with Ron, Neville and Hermione, when he saw Gilderoy Lockheart stroll up.

"Harry my boy, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine," Harry answered.

"I look forward to seeing you in class today," Lockheart said, and smiled, almost blinding Harry with his large white teeth. He strode off, leaving a scowling Harry behind.

"Greenhouse three, today," Professor Sprout told the group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. The students exchanged glances, Greenhouse 3 was filled with more interesting and dangerous plants. Upon entering, Harry noticed a long bench with earmuffs scattered around.

"Ok class, listen up," Professor Sprout called, "Can anyone tell me what a mandrake is?" Hermione's hand shot up instantly. Harry noticed Neville had also put his hand up.

"Longbottom," Professor Sprout said.

"It can be used to return people to their original state," Neville answered.

"Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor, can someone else tell me why it can also be deadly? Granger."

"Their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it," Hermione stated.

"Correct, 5 more points to Gryffindor. Now, today we will be potting these baby Mandrakes. Their cry won't kill you, they would only knock you out. Please put on your earmuffs." Everyone grabbed one and put them on. Instantly, all sound was blocked. Professor Sprout put on a pair of earmuffs. She grabbed one of the tufty plants on the table, and pulled. A muddy baby emerged, and was crying as loud as it could. Professor Sprout pulled out a large pot, and stuck it in it. After covering it with soil, the sound disappeared. Professor Sprout took her earmuffs off.

"That is how you do it. Please do the same until I call for your attention when you can pack up," she explained. Harry got to work, grabbing pots from a table.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley," a curly haired Hufflepuff boy said, "You're Harry Potter, everyone knows that. Hermione Granger, top of everything, and Ron Weasley, the big eater." Harry shook his hand, and glanced at Ron, who shrugged.

"I hope Defense Against the Dark Arts is as good as people say it will be, with Gilderoy Lockheart as a teacher," Justin said. Harry scowled at Lockheart's name, he had a feeling Lockheart wasn't all that great.

By the time Harry was on his way to Transfiguration, he was sweat and covered in earth. The mandrakes were harder work than Professor Sprout made it seem. Harry found that during Transfiguration, all he learned seemed to leave him during the summer. By the end of class, only Hermione had been able to transfigure a beetle into a button. The lunch bell sounded like heaven. Harry entered the Great Hall, and took his usual seat next to Ron, who somehow was already eating. Hermione sat across from them, and glared at Ron.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you ever stop eating?" she questioned.

"I'm a growing boy," Ron defended. Harry soon tuned out their fight, and started eating himself. He found himself drawn back to reality when Ginny plopped down across from him.

"Hey Gin, how're classes?" he asked.

"Lockheart is horrible," Ginny complained, "He spent all class talking about how wonderful he is, and gives us a quiz. How are we supposed to know secret ambition?"

" It's to rid the world of evil and market his own line of hair-care products," Hermione said idly, flipping the page of her book. Ginny looked at her like she was crazy, and turned back to Harry.

"Anyways, how are your classes?"

"Never go to Herbology when Professor Sprout want to plant mandrakes," he groaned.

"That bad?" Ginny asked.

"They bit me, struggled, and got earth all over me," Harry replied.

"You poor boy," Ginny laughed. Once they finished eating, the four went outside and sat down on a bench in the courtyard. Hermione read her book, while Ron, Harry and Ginny talked about Quidditch. Harry looked up and saw Colin Creevy staring at him.

"Hiya Harry, I'm Colin Creevy," he said.

"Hi Colin," Harry replied.

"Can I have a picture?" Colin asked, holding up his camera.

"Uh, sure," Harry stammered. Ginny and Ron were failing at trying not to laugh.

"Since I'm muggleborn, my dad couldn't believe it when I got my letter. I plan on sending him lots of pictures, and I heard some of them ever move!" Colin rushed on, "Do you think you could sign it as well?"

"Hey look everyone, Scarhead is giving away signed photos," Malfoy drawled, walking over, with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. People around the courtyard looked up and some walked over to see what was happening.

"No I'm not, get out of here Malfoy," Harry growled.

"I think you're jealous," Colin piped up.

Malfoy sneered at him, "Why would I be jealous of having some ugly scar on my head?" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, and Colin went red.

"Malfoy, get out of here," Ron said, raising his wand.

"Ron, sit down," Hermione hissed. Just then, Gilderoy Lockheart strolled by.

"Signing photos, eh Harry," he grinned, "Come here, MR. Creevy, take one of the both of us, and we'll both sign it." Harry groaned, and smiled weakly. He saw Malfoy smirk in the back of the crowd. After Colin took the photo, Harry grabbed his things and raced off, avoiding Lockheart by any means.

"Harry," Ginny called, chasing after him. She rounded the corner only to find Harry was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she took out her mirror, and whispered "Harry Potter" into it. A second later, an angry Harry appeared.

"Where are you?" Ginny asked.

"Turn around," Harry replied. Ginny turned and saw Harry.

"You know, it's not that bad," she said.

"It's just Malfoy," Harry replied, "I didn't mind Colin, but Malfoy making a big deal of it makes me so angry. I don't want this fame, I just want to be Harry." Ginny sighed, and pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, as long as you stay grounded, don't let yourself become so enwrapped with fame, you'll always be just Harry," she told him. He smiled at her, and pulled away.

"Thanks Gin," he murmured, and took off for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It turned out Ginny was right about how horrible DADA was. They took a quiz that only Hermione got full marks on. Harry still didn't know how the hell Hermione knew all the answers. Lockheart brought out pixies, and released them. He tried a spell to control them, but it didn't work. In the end, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville were left to gather them up. Hermione saved them, by freezing the pixies. So far, the day wasn't going as well as it could've, and Harry realized the only highlight of the day was when he was with Ginny.

"Potter." Harry looked up to see Oliver Wood walking towards him. A few days had gone by, and Harry was constantly avoiding Lockheart.

"Quidditch practice today, be ready," Wood said, and walked away. Harry groaned, and walked down to the common room. He saw Ginny and Colin talking by the fire, so he sat down by them.

"Hey," Ginny greeted. Colin looked starstruck.

"Wow," he breathed, "The Harry Potter is sitting with me!"

"Colin," Ginny said sharply, "Remember what I talked to you about in Potions?"

"Yeah," Colin looked down.

"You were talking in potions?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, is it a crime?" Ginny questioned.

"Nothing, it's just whenever Snape sees me, he goes all 'I hate Harry Potter'," Harry replied.

"What?" Colin pipped up, "He's respectful towards Ginny, never took away points or anything." Harry looked gobsmacked at her.

"What?" Ginny wondered, confused.

"Snape hates Gryffindors, all Gryffindors," Harry said.

"Well he likes me," Ginny replied.

"He hates all Gryffindors," Harry repeated slowly.

"Don't you have quidditch?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Harry moaned, "You don't know Wood, he trains you intensely hard."

"How about me and Colin coming with you, for moral support?" Ginny suggested. Harry shrugged, and went upstairs to grab his broom.

"Colin, Harry doesn't like all the attention, do you think you could act normal around him?" Ginny said, turning to Colin.

"Sure, I guess I understand better now anyways," Colin replied.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled, "It means a lot to Harry."

Hermione and Ron joined Harry, Colin and Ginny as they walked down towards the Quiditch pitch. Colin left his camera behind in case someone stole any pictures he might've taken. Down at the pitch, everyone was up in the air, and Harry could see the quaffle being tossed around.

"Harry, get up here," Wood yelled down, "You missed the lecture."

"Lucky," Fred muttered.

"Yeah, but now he'll be lost throughout practice," George replied.

"I've changed my mind, everyone down now," Wood called, and flew down to where Harry was.

"What is it now?" Alicia Spinnet, chaser, asked.

"I'm going to explain Play #5 to you all, I think we should start with that," Wood told them. Everyone groaned, knowing how Wood was when it came to Quidditch. However, before Wood could start talking, the Slytherin Quidditch Team walks onto the pitch.

"Oi! Flint," Wood called at the captain, "We have the pitch today."

"Too bad, we got permission from Professor Snape," Flint replied, "To train our new seeker."

"You got a new seeker, who?" Wood inquired. Harry gasped as Malfoy stepped out.

"That's not al that's new, Potter," Malfoy smirked.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's," Ron gasped, "How did you get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father," Flint answered.

"Well at least no one had to buy their way onto the team for Gryffindor," Hermione pointed out, "They all go on through pure talent."

"Don't you dare talk to me," Malfoy hissed, "You filthy little mudblood." Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred and George all had to be held back from the rest of the team.

"Malfoy," Harry roared. He quickly pulled out his wand, but before he could do anything, a flash of yellow light shot past him. Malfoy was on the ground, and giant bat bogeys were flying out of his nose.

"No one insults one of my friends freely and gets away with it," Ginny said calmly, "Now will you please let the Gryffindor team practice, seeing as they got here first, and your seeker is currently unable to move."

"I suggest you leave," Harry smirked, "No one wants an angry redhead Weasley after them, especially when their Weasley women."

"This isn't over, Weaslette," Malfoy spluttered out, and ran back up towards the castle, followed by the entire quidditch team.

"It is when I tell Professor Dumbledore what you were doing on the third floor corridor," Ginny yelled after him.

"Wow Gin, that was brilliant," Harry complimented.

"Remind me to never make you angry," Ron breathed.

"What do you have on Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"My secret," Ginny responded.

"Can we get back to practice?" Wood asked impatiently.

"The sooner you're done, the sooner me and Harry can hang out," Ginny pointed out. Harry got the message, and flew up into the air.

"Thanks for defending me," Hermione said.

"No problem," Ginny brushed it off.

"You cold get into loads of trouble, dueling is not permitted," Hermione warned.

"So, I'll get a detention, if I leave Hogwarts, I leave Hogwarts," Ginny replied, "I don't like it when people think their so much better than others because of silly reasons like blood status, or being older." The last part she stared pointedly at Ron, Fred and George.

"Admirable," Hermione noticed, "So you don't like being the youngest?"

"I don't mind it, but it gets annoying, when my brothers treat me like a baby is when I lose it," Ginny said.

"You know, I'm an only child," Hermione started, "I've always wanted a sibling…"

"If you're asking to be my older sister that treats me like an equal, I'll accept," Ginny grinned.

"What else would I want?" Hermione smiled, "Where did you learn that hex?"

"Bill taught me," Ginny answered, "He told me to use it whenever I felt threatened. Whenever I do use it, the power is sometimes multiplied."

"I've heard of witches and wizards having specialty spells, that work best for them," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess the Bat Boogey Hex is my specialty," Ginny smirked, "It certainly is useful." Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of Quidditch practice getting to know each other better, and by the time Harry emerged from the changing rooms, they were practically sisters. Ron, Neville and Colin were talking about different strategies for Quidditch as the five of them walked up back to the castle to eat lunch.

"Hey Gin," Harry put an arm around her shoulders, "Can you help me with my potions essay?"

"Harry, I'm a year younger than you, how am I supposed to help?" Ginny asked.

"Simple," Harry smirked, "Snape likes you."

"Impossible," Ron stated, "Snape hates Gryffindors."

"Not me," Ginny replied, "He gives me full marks when I deserve them, and treats me equally."

"I wonder why," Hermione said, "He doesn't seem to like any of the other Weasleys. Do you look like anyone Professor Snape would treat respectfully?"

"Not that I know of, this is Snape we're talking about," Ginny pointed out.

"Well, let's just hope it keeps up and Gryffindor gets points from him," Harry declared.

"He hasn't been giving you points?" Ginny asked, shocked, "He once gave me 10 points for adding asking if a bezoar would be in the supplies closet."

Harry's mouth dropped, "He took ten points away for suggesting that."

"He said it was something about smart like L," Ginny replied, "Well, he made an 'L' sound, but I never found out who L was."

"So are you any good at potions?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yeah, I understand everything, and I'm able to get at least Exceeds Expectations on all of my work, never below an Acceptable," Ginny replied. Shaking his head, Harry sat down. He grabbed some food, and started eating almost instantly.

"At least you're not like Ron," Ginny sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if he knows the difference between a mouth and a vacuum." Hermione nodded in agreement, and looked at Ron.

"So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked.

"Miss Weasley, come with me please," Professor McGonagall strode over. Ginny looked nervous, and glanced at Harry.

"Professor, she didn't do anything wrong," Harry protested.

"It is none of your concern Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said sharply, "Miss Weasley, if you would." Ginny sighed, and got up.

"Bring you stuff," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'll be fine, bye," Ginny said quickly, and walked off.

"I hope she's going to be ok," Harry said quietly.

"Come on, we can't worry about that now," Hermione told him, but sounded worried herself.

"Let's go back to the common room," Neville suggested. Nodding, Harry got up, not feeling hungry anymore. Ron started to protest, but one look from Hermione shut him up. In the common room, Harry was able to relax by playing chess with Neville, and then going back to his potions essay. He found himself half asleep, even though it was only around 8:000 PM. Ginny finally entered the common room. Harry rushed over to her.

"Hey, how was it?" he asked. Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but Ron and Hermione raced by, catching Harry's attention.

"Talk later," Harry said, and raced after them. Ginny sat down, hurt and confused. Harry never let anyone get in the way of being with her.

"Hey Ginny," Colin said, sitting down next to her, "How'd it go?"

"Fine, McGonagall listened to my whole story, and ended up giving me a lecture of how not to duel inside," Ginny told him, "Me, being me, just had to point out that we were on the quidditch pitch."

"Wow," Neville chuckled, "I would never do that."

"Then she praised me," Ginny laughed, "Said something about being brave little Gryffindor."

"Really?" Colin asked.

"No," Ginny sighed, "I got 50 points taken away, then she gave me 10 for sticking up to for my friends, and let me go."

"What is up with you and teachers falling at your feet?" Neville wondered.

"I honestly don't know," Ginny replied, "I don't mind it, but I know not to go around expecting special treatment."

"I'd better get back to my essay," Colin sighed, picking up the dropped parchment. Ginny reached into her bag, and huddled at the end of the couch. She took out a quill, and pulled out a black book that looked like a diary along with some parchment.

"Hey, where're you going?" Harry called, racing to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

"Hagrids," Ron called back.

"Why are you running?" Harry called.

"Good point," Hermione slowed down, and allowed Harry to catch up.

"We need to talk to him before curfew," Ron panted, "We haven't really talked all year." Harry smiled at the thought of talking with Hagrid, and joined his friends on the way down. After a quick cup of tea and chat with Hagrid, Harry was walking back up to the common room when he heard voices. _Rip… Tear…. Kill… I want blood… I want to kil…._

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked, "Those voices?"

"What voices?" Hermione asked.

"No one's talking," Ron said, "Except us." Harry shivered as he heard the voices slowly fade.

"I must be hearing things," he muttered, and gave the Fat Lady the password. Looking around the common room, he saw it was nearly empty, and Ginny was nowhere to be found.

"Good night guys," Harry yawned, and walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

'Harry," Ron whispered, "You know, even in the wizarding world, it's not good to be hearing things."

"I know, I just hope it's all made up," Harry whispered back, and soon fell asleep.

One stormy October day found Harry walking back to the Gryffindor common room. It was a few days before Halloween, and Harry was drenched. His feet were muddy, and water was dripping off his body constantly. Harry was slightly peeved that he and Ginny had hardly been able to talk, Ron was always dragging him away for little things, or Ginny had promised to help Colin out with something. Harry then decided to do his best to spend more time with his best friend. With a pang, Harry realized Ron and Hermione were becoming his best friends, and Ginny was slipping away. Thinking about keeping Ginny as his best friend distracted him, and he walked right through something, it felt colder that he already was. Harry looked up, and noticed Nearly Headless Nick. He was holding a transparent letter, and frowning.

"Hello," Harry called.

'Ah, Harry, how are you?" Nick asked.

"I've been better," Harry shrugged, "You?"

"I application to join the Headless Hunt has been denied again," Nick sighed, "I guess getting hit in the head forty-five times isn't good enough." Nick drifted into a wall, and came out around the corner.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Nothing really, Slytherin's gonna flatten us in the next match, they all have Nimubs 2001," Harry sighed. He heard a mewing, and saw Mrs. Norris, who was the caretaker, Filch's cat.

"Get out of here," Nick warned, "Filch is in a bad mood."

"Thanks," Harry said, and took off only to run straight into Filtch.

Breathing deeply, Harry entered the Gryffindor common room. He plopped down onto the couch. Hearing giggling, he looked up and saw Ginny.

"Hey," he sighed.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Filtch is a squib, and I'm going to Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party," Harry groaned.

"Want me to come" Ginny asked softly.

"Nah, I wouldn't burden you, your other friends probably need you," Harry scowled.

"Is that what this is about?" Ginny slammed her book shut, "You think I won't spend time with you because of some other friends I've made." Harry stayed quiet.

"Fine, if you honestly say that, then maybe we aren't best friends," Ginny practically screamed, "Only best friends would know that I would never leave you for someone else. What about you? Hanging around with Ron and Hermione all the time, you never bothered to find out what happened with Professor McGonagall." With that, Ginny stormed upstairs, and Harry groaned.

"Harry," Hermione's sharp voice brought him back, "What did you do?"

"I made a mistake," Harry sighed, "I'll let her cool down, then talk. At least she didn't hex me." Hermione glared at him, and raced up the stairs to where Ginny had gone. The rest of the evening passed by quickly, and Harry soon found himself in bed.

Halloween evening, Ginny was constantly avoiding Harry, and Harry kept regretting his promise to go to the deathday party. Everyone else was looking forward towards the feast, while Harry had to hang out with ghosts. Luckily, Harry convinced Ron to go with him, Hermione was still cold shouldering him, and even Neville seemed distant. At seven o'clock, Harry and Ron left the common room, and pained both of them when they walked past the Great Hall. Harry felt a chill as he neared where the party was. There were candles, but they didn't help. Harry and Ron rounded the corner to see Nick under a doorway. Hundreds of ghosts were floating around.

"Welcome, I'm please you could come," Nick said mournfully. There was a dance floor, and about thirty musical saws played something that sounded dreadful.

"Food," Ron said. There was a table in black velvet, but the food was horrible. Rotten fish, coal colored cake, basically everything was rotten. A grey cake in the shape of a tombstome had the words , Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Died 31st October, 1492. Harry watched as a ghost opened his mouth, and walked through the food.

"Can you taste that?" Ron asked.

"Almost," the ghost replied sadly, and drifted off. Harry and Ron exchanged glances, and decided to hang around a little longer, for their friend. The orchestra had stopped playing, and everyone looked around. A horn sounded, and Nick sighed. A dozen ghost horses burst through the dungeon wall, each had a headless man on top. The ghost leading the group grabbed his head and pulled it up high.

"How are you Nick?" he asked, "Still hanging your head?" He laughed and clapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Hello, Patrick," Nick replied stiffly.

"Alive people," Sir Patrick shouted, looking at Ron and Harry. He jumped up, and his head tumbled off his hand.

"You know, Nick is very frightening," Harry said "He's also brave, he saved my life once."

"He probably told you to say that to get into the hunt," Sir Patrick roared.

"Anyways, I'll make my speech now," Nick interrupted, and floated to the podium Harry and Ron took that opportunity to sneak away, and out of the dungeons. Harry felt bad for Nick, but was relieved to get out of that place. It was then Harry heard the voices again. _Rip…. Tear… kill…_ It was the same voice he heard nights before.

'Harry?" Ron stopped and looked back questionably.

"It's the voice, shh.." Harry said. He listened, and followed the voice. _"Rip… tear…. Kill… I want to kill…"_ Harry heard it grow fainter, and took off in the direction the voice went.

"Harry, where are we-"

"SHH" Harry listened, and above him he heard the faint voice. "… I smell blood… I smell BLOOD"

"It's going to kill," Harry yelled, and raced up the stairs. He ran around the second floor not stopping until he reached a deserted passage.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Look," Harry pointed down the corridor. Something on the wall was shinning. Harry and Ron made their way over slowly. Harry could make out the words written on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRET HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENIMES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione appeared at the end of the corridor, "Have any of you seen Ginny?" Harry shook his head, but pointed to the wall. Hermione gasped.

"What's that?" she pointed to something hanging underneath the message. There was also a huge pool of water. All three gasped when they recognized Mrs. Norris.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's this chapter. Up until here, I've been writing with the book by my side, but the next chapter and rest of the story it will go on it's own. I'm not sure how soon the next chapter will be up, but I promise it will be up by the end of the week. How about this, if I get 10 reviews, I will put it up on... Wednesday. If not, I'll put it up by Friday anyways. I'd like to thank everyone who have been adding this story to their story alert and/or favorites, and those who reviewed as well. Please Review :)**


	14. Chamber of Secrets Part 3

A Different Beginning

Chamber of Secrets: Part 3

Harry was walking back to the common room. He had returned from the hospital wing, and was currently going over what had happened in the last month. After finding Mrs. Norris, basically everyone had come back from the great hall and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. Malfoy, being Malfoy, had to comment, "You'll be next, mudbloods." Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore believed them when they said they hadn't done anything. Harry had caught the snitch at the quidditch match, but had a rogue bludger after him, causing his arm to break. He later found out in the middle of the night Dobby had sent the bludger, and Colin Creevy had also become petrified. Ginny had been devastated, so Harry comforted her, and they were on good terms, the past forgotten. During History, Hermione asked what the Chamber of Secrets was, and Professor Binns had told them it was a chamber built by Salazar Slytherin to rid the school of muggle borns. It was said the heir of Slytherin would open the chamber and finish Salazar's noble work. Dobby had also revealed to Harry history was going to repeat itself, which led to Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny making polyjuice potion in the girls lavatory. They planned on sneaking into the Slytherin common room to find out if Malfoy knew anything about the heir, or chamber of secrets. As Harry walked past an empty classroom, he heard sniffling. He opened the door to find Ginny sitting in a chair, crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hurrying over to her. Ginny looked up, and tried to hide her tears.

"Gin, you're my best friend, you can tell me," Harry said gently.

"Harry," Ginny sobbed, "I think I'm the one hurting the muggle-borns, the one who opened the chamber, and petrified Mrs. Norris."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I keep having these blank spots in my memory, I woke up once covered in feathers and blood, without knowing how, and the next thing I know, Hagrid says all the roosters have been killed, " Ginny said shakily, "Next, I can't even remember Halloween, or the quidditch match where you broke your arm."

"Howa are you doing this?" Harry asked quietly.

'That's the thing, I don't know how," Ginny said.

Harry sighed, and put an arm around her, "I will help you get through this, and we're going to find out what is possessing you."

"Don't tell anyone," Ginny pleaded, "I'd get expelled." Harry sighed, and nodded.

"It will be out secret, and I will make sure you stop," Harry said, "Have you been doing anything unusual?"

"No, I have a diary though," Ginny replied, taking it out, "But Tom's a friend, he can't possess you."

"Tom?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah, I found this in my cauldron, and when I write in it, Tom writes back," Ginny said.

"So Tom's out of the question," Harry started slowly, "I don't know what is happening then." He grabbed her arm, and led her back to the common room. Seeing that it was empty, he turned to Ginny.

"I'm going to help you through this," he promised, "Just don't do anything that normally you wouldn't do." Ginny nodded, and made her way to her room.

"Harry," she stopped and turned around, 'Thank you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Smiling weakly, she walked back up the stairs to her dorm. Harry plopped onto the couch with a sigh. How could he tell her that 'Tom' was most likely Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was Voldemort. She trusted this Tom a lot, so he couldn't just say Tom is possessing her. Harry then decided to steal the diary. Ginny wouldn't write in it, and she wouldn't be possessed by Voldemort anymore.

The next morning, Harry entered the Great Hall and saw Ginny laughing with Hermione. Harry frowned, how did Ginny go from breaking down on him to perfectly normal?

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ginny smiled, and got up. They walked out of the hall and into a deserted corridor.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, no," Ginny said, "I keep thinking I would get up and go kill someone. If only I knew why."

"Ginny, I have a hunch on why you are doing this, but I have to test some things first," Harry said, "Trust me, I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry hurried over to Gryffindor Tower. He quickly ran up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory, and into Ginny's room. He located Ginny's bed, and searched around. He saw the diary on her desk. Harry grabbed it and ran back to his room. He opened a special trunk his dad had gotten him. There were three compartments he had, and he opened the first one. It held all items important to him. In there, he saw his invisibility cloak his dad had given him, his snitch from Ginny, and now the diary. He closed the trunk, and tapped it with his wand. His dad had put a spell on it so only Harry's wand could open or close that particular compartment.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked once Harry re-entered the hall.

"Meet me on the 7th floor corridor after lunch," Harry whispered, and added louder, "Avoiding Lockheart." Ron sniggered, and Hermione whacked him on the head. Ginny grinned, and headed off to her classes.

"Hey, Potter," Harry looked up to see Malfoy strutting over. "I'm going to beat you today," he smirked.

'What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry sighed.

"Don't know yet? Figures," Malfoy shook his head, "Well, you'll see." With that, he walked away.

"Ignore him, lets get to class," Hermione said, and pulled them to the door.

Right before lunch, Harry walked up to the Great Hall and saw it had been transformed into a big hall, and there was a platform in the middle.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"Harry," Ginny called, walking over to him, "We're going to have a dueling club. I hear Lockhearts running it."

"Great, it'll be loads of rubbish," Harry groaned, "As long as theres no-"

"Will everyone please welcome my assistant Professor Snape," Lockheart suddenly shouted, jumping up onto the platform. Snape stode onto the platform. Harry quickly tuned out Lockhearts demonstration of _Expelliarmus_, in which Snape hit him quicker.

"Split up into pairs, and practice this spell," Lockheart instructed.

"How about we do a demonstration with two students?" Snape suggested, "Potter and Malfoy, perhaps?"

"Very well, Potter," Lockheart called. Harry groaned, but got up onto the platform. Malfoy hopped up on the other end, and sneered at him. They walked to each other, bowed, and walked back.

"_Expelliarmus _only," Lockheart said, "On three. One… Two-"

"_Expelliarmus," _Malfoy roared. Harry shot back into the air, and fell in a heap. He heard the Slytherins laughing, so Harry quickly scrambled up, and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"_Rictumsempra_," Harry yelled, and Malfoy fell over giggling. Snape quickly muttered the counter curse, and whispered something in Malfoy's ear. His face lit up, and he grabbed his wand.

"_Serpensortia,"_ he said, and a snake shot out of his wand. Harry slowly backed up as the snake advanced.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you, Potter," Snape stepped forward, but Lockheart already had his wand out.

"Allow me, Professor," Lockheart said. He pointed his wand at the snake, and if flew up into the air. Harry instantly knew it did nothing, and he saw the snake advancing on someone in the crowd. He saw a flash of red, and realized it was Ginny.

Without thinking, Harry yelled at the snake, "Leave her alone!" The snake stopped, and looked at him. The room became deadly silent, as everyone was watching Harry.

"What do you want me to do then?" the snake asked. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Um, attack the blond guy, over there?" Harry suggested. The snake moved away from Ginny, and headed straight to Malfoy, who was standing still, shocked.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ Harry pointed at Malfyo, and he flung back. The snake suddenly went up in flames, as Snape pointed his wand at it. He gave Harry a calculating stare, not his normal sneer. Looking around, Harry saw he was the center of attention. Not wanting to be in the room, he grabbed Ginny's hand, and pulled her all the way to the Room of Requirement. Once inside, he willed the room to lock itself.

"Harry," Ginny was pale white.

"I'm a parslemouth," Harry whispered, shocked, "Are you scared, I told the snake to-"

"I know what you said to the snake, I could understand you," Ginny chocked out, "I'm a parslemout too. You told the snake not to attack me, and to attack Malfoy." Harry knew it was from Tom, but he didn't say anything.

"It must be from whoever's possessing you," he said, "It's not too bad though, is it?"

"No, just a shock," Ginny replied. She curled up onto the couch the room provided. Harry sat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her.

"What if I hurt Hermione?" Ginny whispered, "If I killed her, how could I live with myself?"

"First," Harry said, "You've only petrified them, and second, it's not you who doing it." He pulled her close when she started to cry.

"I'm going to show you everything will be ok, and you will stop hurting everyone," Harry whispered. Ginny nodded, and wiped away her tears.

"How about we fly?" Harry suggested.

'How, it's freezing outside?" Ginny asked.

"This is the Room of Requirement, it'll turn into anything you need it to be," Harry said, and closed his eyes. When they reopened, they were standing on the grass, a quidditch pitch was in front of them and two Nimbus 2000 were next to them.

'Wow Harry," Ginny gasped, "This is amazing." She grabbed a broom, and flew around. Harry chuckled, and joined her. The two soon forgot about the rest of the world, and focused on each other. They used Ginny's quaffle and Harry's snitch, and just had a blast. When they were finished, they realized they had missed the rest of the classes, and it was almost dinnertime.

"You know Gin," harry said as they walked towards the Great Hall, "I was thinking of researching more advanced spells, you know, become better at magic."

"Really, can I join?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Harry laughed, "I was also thinking of doing some pranks. Like a new generation of Marauders."

"What would we call ourselves?" Ginny wondered.

"We?" Harry teased, "I think we should be known as-" Harry walked into the Great Hall to find everyone had gone quiet and started staring at him.

"Look out everyone, it's the heir of Slytherin," Malfoy drawled, and the entire table sniggered.

"Ignore him," Ginny growled, and pulled him towards the Gryffindor table.

"What's the matter, Potter, you need Weaslette to do everything?" Pansy Parkinson smirked. Harry stopped and turned around. Ginny tugged on his arm, but he brushed it off. Harry glared at the Slytherin table, his eyes a dark green.

"Harry, come on," Ginny murmured, and grabbed his hand. Harry sighed, and walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. The rest of the hall started talking again, and over at the teacher's table, Professor Snape was glaring at Harry, and Professor McGonagall was looking worriedly between the tables.

"Pansy is such a pansy. Ignore all Slytherins," Ron said.

"Where were you two?" Hermione scolded, "You missed all afternoon classes."

"Give it a rest Hermione," Harry sighed, "I wasn't feeling well, and neither was Ginny." It was a half-truth, but Hermione bought it.

" You're a parslemouth," Hermione pointed out, "Everyone's going to think you're the Heir of Slytherin."

"Wow Hermione, I never noticed," Harry said sarcastically, "You guys don't think I was the one doing it, do you?"

"Of course not Harry, but whoever _is _doing it better not show themselves to me," Ron said, then added, "Or Hermione, she would hex them so badly before anything could happen." Harry glimpsed Ginny, and her face had gone all white.

"What's with you?" Ron asked, glancing at her.

"Colin," Harry said, and grabbed Ginny's hand, "No one is going to harm you, it wasn't your fault." He whispered, and looked at Hermione.

"So what are we going to do about things?"

"Polyjuice potion," Hermione said, "I'll talk to you about it later."

Once dinner was over, Harry took Ginny up to the Owlery. He quickly wrote a note, and gave it to his owl, Hedwig.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"We are going back home for the holidays," Harry told her, "Christmas at Hogwarts isn't that good, and you need to spend time away."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Ginny sighed, "I just wish I could relax, and know this would stop, but I can't." Seeing her distress, Harry pulled her tight against him.

"That's what I'm going for here," Harry told her.

"What would I do without you?" Ginny murmured.

"Suffer," Harry teased, remembering what she told him.

"Most likely," Ginny smiled," You're always here to wipe away my tears." Harry felt a jolt in his heart, but brushed it away. He slowly pulled away, and stared into the sparkling brown eyes. Behind them, an owl screeched, making them jump apart.

"We should head back down to the common room," Harry slowly breathed. Ginny nodded, and started to walk.

Ginny's head was spinning. She was pretty sure if it weren't for the owl, she and Harry would've kissed. It's what she wanted, but by doing so, if would ruin their friendship, bringing them to an awkward stage if anything bad happened. Sure she liked Harry, hell, she loved him, but the one thing she didn't want to lose from him was his love of friendship he showed her. Ginny knew she never could get over the way his emerald green eyes stared at her, with such passion, and determination.

Walking back to the common room was a daze to Harry. He had almost kissed his best friend. _His best friend._ Harry was no Ron, he knew Ginny harbored feelings for him, but he was only 12, what was he supposed to do. He also knew Ginny was acting normal, and didn't show any sign in public of liking him, but he knew Ginny. Harry decided to let their relationship run it's course, and if they end up together, they end up together. What Harry was certain of, it's that he would die for Ginny, and he wasn't quite sure about what that meant.

"Good night Gin," Harry said softly, as the approached the stairs in the common room. He hadn't even processed entering the common room, but there they stood.

"Night," she said softly, and walked up the stairs. Harry thought about calling after her, but instead he turned around, and walked back to his dorm.

"The polyjuice potion allows one to turn into someone else," Hermione lectured. Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting on the floor of the second corridor girl's lavatory.

"Why are we talking about this in a bathroom?" Ron asked.

"No one come here, it's haunted by Moaning Myrtle," replied Hermione.

"Great," Harry said.

"Anyways," Hermione scoffed, "We're going to sneak into the Slytherin common room to find out if Malfoy does know anything about the Heir of Slytherin." Harry heard Ginny give a small gasp, and grabbed her hand, causing her to relax.

"Where have the two of you been?" Hermione asked, shooting them a look.

"Hiding," Ginny replied, "It's not easy on Harry being called the Heir of Slytherin, and being harassed every day cause of something he can't help."

"Deep," Ron noted.

"Insightful," Hermione added.

"Exactly right," Harry finished, "Now are we done here?"

"Yes, I'll get the ingredients, while you work on getting Slytherin DNA from people close to Malfoy," Hermione said.

"How long until it's ready?" Harry asked.

"About a month, but it's the only plan we've got," Hermione replied.

"A month," Ron said, "If Malfoy really is the heir of Slytherin, he could attack almost half the muggle borns in the school!"

"It's all we really have Ron," Hermione sighed, "I just hope we get some answers."

School was winding down, as everyone was preparing for the holidays. Harry had seen Hagrid dragging trees all over the castle, and Professor Flitwick was decorating the Great Hall in red and green, hanging lights around as well. Harry and Ginny had worked out a schedule. Every Saturday the would go to the Room of Requirement and work on spell as well as just talk, or they would play quidditch. Then on Sunday, they would meet up with Hermione and Ron, and work on the Polyjuice potion. They were able to work in that pattern until the first day of the holidays came around.

"Me and Ginny are going back for the holidays," Harry told Hermione, "Don't ask why, just accept this decision."

"I won't ask," Hermione started, "But after all we did with the potion, isn't it just a little selfish?"

"If you knew why, you would agree," said Ginny quietly, "Trust us. Besides, Harry needs a break from everything, heck, I do to."

"Fine, I guess you don't care about who the Heir of Slytherin really is," Hermione huffed, and walked away.

"Ignore her," Harry muttered, "She'll come around, besides, they won't find out anything."

"What if they do?" Ginny stopped walking.

"How could they?" Harry demanded, "You've done nothing to give yourself away, and if they do find out, they will know to let you explain first, then judge you."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said, "I think I really do need a break, though."

"Which is why we're leaving today." Harry waved goodbye at Neville and Ron, who were at the top of the hill, looking amused as Hermione huffed by them.

"Hey Harry," Ron called, "Look after my little sister."

"Will do," Harry yelled back.

"I'm not little," Ginny growled.

"I'm just teasing," Harry said.

"You better be," Ginny replied. They walked onto the train, and found an empty compartment. Ginny instantly lay down on one seat, and Harry sat down opposite her.

"What is Christmas at Hogwarts like?" Ginny wondered.

"Cold, festive, there's a big feat, loads of presents," Harry replied, "However, there's nothing like Christmas at home, surrounded by people you love." Ginny sat up and stared at Harry.

"What?" He asked, bewildered.

"You are Harry James Potter, right," Ginny checked, "Sorry, it's just the Harry I know isn't deep like this at all, and almost as thick as Ron."

"Yeah, well the Ginny I know doesn't insult her best friend she also happens to have a crush on," smirked Harry. Ginny gasped, and quickly looked away.

"Hey," Harry got up and knelt by her side, "Nothing changes, you are still my best friend."

"Forever," Ginny whispered.

"Forever," Harry smiled, "Just don't go sticking your elbow in butter dishes."

"I've never…" Ginny blushed, "Hey!" Harry laughed, and sat next to her.

"I love your laugh," murmured Harry, "It fills everyone's hearts with joy."

"Do you know how arrogant you can be at times?" Ginny asked.

"I'm arrogant?" Harry frowned.

"No," Ginny smiled, "That's my point. You can have your comments at times, but I know how kind hearted you really are, and how much you hate fame." Harry was surprised, he didn't know Ginny paid that much attention to him.

"Well, uh, you know I guess you have my parents to thank for that, they did raise me," Harry stammered.

"You are also to damn modest," Ginny laughed. Harry started at her, than grinned.

"It's not a problem, is it?" Harry asked.

"Just annoying at times," Ginny sighed. Harry pulled her close and stared out the window. Ginny rested her head on his shoulders, and closed her eyes. _I will make you better. _Harry thought. _I promise you, no one will hurt you anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to upload this today because I don't know when I'll get the chance. I am really sorry about this, but I'm going on a trip for about three weeks, with no internet. It's horrible, but family calls. I will be making more chapters while I'm away, so hang tight. Happy Birthday Ginny! (Yeah, I'm a little obsessed) Enjoy and review :)**


	15. The Holidays

A Different Beginning

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but I was away. Hope you still have the story still in your head, and that it hasn't been too long. I'll try to update faster, but school is starting soon, and I haven't typed up that much of the next chapter, sooo, I'll do my best.**

The Holidays

Harry raced downstairs and barged into the kitchen.

"This better be good," Lily muttered.

"Can I go over to the Weasley's in five minutes?" Harry asked.

"Eat," Lily said, pointing to his plate. Sighing, Harry sat down and stared at his waffles and strawberries.

"Sooner you finish, the sooner you can go," James pointed out, taking a sip of his coffee. Harry sighed, and started eating.

"What's the big rush?" Lily asked.

"You're acting like you're in love with Ginny," Selena said.

"Am no," Harry retorted.

"Are too," sang Selena.

"Prove it," Harry demanded.

"What's with the rush to get over to the Weasleys?" Selena asked.

"I…. I just…. I need…. I just have to get there," Harry snapped.

"Wanna spend time with your best friend?" Selena smirked, "Or is it more than friends?"

"Leave Harry alone," Lily scolded, "He probably hasn't been able to have alone time with Ginny lately, stop it James!" Harry glared at his dad, who had burst out laughing, and then he looked at his mother for support.

"SIRIUS," Lily yelled, "WANNA KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO YOUR DOG IN YOUR THIRD YEAR?"

"No," James whispered, "It was an accident, you all know that!"

"What happened, what accident?" Sirius mumbled, stepping into the kitchen, "Geez Lily, you had to wake me up now."

"Nothing, it's nothing," James said hastily, and grabbed Selena's arm, "She just wanted to let you know me and Selena were going… quidditch supply shopping."

"Cool, can I come?" Sirius asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Eat first," Lily said, "You can go now Harry."

"Thanks," Hary said, 'Oh, and Sirius, dad accidently let Spots out of the house, that's why he never came back." James glared at his son, and made a grab for him, but Harry slipped away and ran upstairs to the fireplace.

"That was payback," Selena stated, "You do not laugh at your son about girl problems, you help him out."

"So you need me to talk to you about boys?" Lily asked, "Great, let's go." Sirius and James started cracking up, while Selena was dragged up to her room.

"Evil woman," James muttered, and glanced at Sirius.

"Do you know how much I loved Spots?" Sirius asked him. James gulped, and slowly backed away.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley greeted, "Ginny's already outside, she's building a snow fort."

"Great," Harry said, "I get cold and wet the minute I step into this house." Smiling, he walked outside and saw Ginny piling snow onto a huge snow mountain, while a tall redhead worked on making snowballs.

"Hey Harry," he called.

"Hey Bill," Harry called back, 'How's work?"

"Alright, I got time off to come back to for the holidays," Bill replied, "Ginny, is this enough?"

"Yup, that's perfect," Ginny answered, glancing at his pile of snowballs, "Now you can work on your own fort."

"You mean I have to fight _you_ in a snowball fight," Bill gulped.

"Yes, and Harry's on my side," Ginny declared. Harry laughed, and grabbed a snowball. Turning it casually in his hand, he winked at Bill. When Ginny wasn't looking, he tossed it, and it landed right on her face.

"I'll be inside," Bill said, and made a hasty retreat. Ginny wiped the snow off her face and simply looked at Harry. He grinned back, and kept a wary eye on her as she neared him. Smirking, she slipped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. Before Harry could comprehend what happened, he felt a cold wet substance all over his face. Harry wiped his glasses off, and stared at Ginny. She was smirking innocently, but both her hands had snowballs in them.

"I deserve that one," Harry gulped, "However this is absurd."

"It's absurd that you would hit _me_ with a snowball in _the face_ and expect to get away with it," Ginny replied.

"You like me," Harry stated, "You won't hurt me."

"Sure I like you," Ginny said slowly, "However, I liked you as best friends, so what's the difference?" With that, she fired both snowballs, and quickly ducked behind her snow mountain. Harry scooped up snow, and formed it into a ball as quickly as possible, but was hit with two more snowballs before he could do anything. Sighing, Harry dropped all snow, and ran towards where Ginny was hiding. When he rounded the snow mountain, Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Harry," a voice called. Harry looked around, but saw no one.

"Up here," someone whispered. Harry looked up, and saw Ginny sitting on top of her snow mountain.

"Get down here," Harry yelled.

"Ok," Ginny giggled, and jumped. Harry didn't move in time, and he fell to the ground with her on top of him. Once again, Harry found himself lost in the warm brownness of Ginny's eyes.

"Hey you," Ginny whispered, "I win."

"What prize do you want?" Harry breathed.

"Bragging rights," Ginny smirked, and rolled over. Harry sat up and glanced at her. Her red hair was damp to a dark red color, and she was covered in snow. Her eyes, however, sparkled with glee.

"Harry, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley called, "Lunch time!" They got up, and ran down back to the house.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Ginny asked as they plopped down on the couch.

"Homework," Harry suggested.

"Might as well get it done with," Ginny groaned, and headed upstairs. For the next two hours, Harry and Ginny sat by the fire writing essays for Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. By the time they were done, Lily had flooed asking if Ginny would like to go back with Harry and stay the night. Mrs. Weasley agreed after checking Ginny's essays over.

"Potter Manor," Ginny said, throwing down the floo powder. She disappeared in green flames. Harry stepped in next, and glanced warily at the powder.

"Try not to fall," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry grinned, and shouted, "Potter Manor." He disappeared, and after the spinning stopped, he toppled out of the fireplace. He heard laughing and looked up. Ginny and Selena were sitting on the couch, laughing at his fail at the floo.

"It's not that funny," Harry whined.

"Yes it is," Selena laughed, 'The Boy Who Lived, Can't Floo Properly."

"Haha," Harry said, "Come on Ginny, there's a spare bed in my room."

'Wait," Selena called, "Ginny, do you trust Harry to keep you in his room all night, alone?"

"Your ten," Ginny started, 'Way too smart for your age. Yes, I do trust him."

"Selena," Lily called, "Stop bugging your brother and come down here, I need help making all the dessert for tomorrow." Selena sighed, and left the room.

"You'd trust me all alone in a room for the night," Harry smirked.

'Shut it, or I'll go right back home," Ginny growled.

"No you won't," Harry said.

"Yeah I will," Ginny countered.

"You wouldn't leave me even if you wanted to," Harry said.

"Potter," Ginny warned.

'I'm that irresistible," Harry smirked. Ginny huffed in annoyance, and walked back to the fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder from the jar, she glanced at Harry.

"The Bur-" Harry had moved quick as lightning, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the fireplace.

"You can't go," Harry whined.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"I need you here," Harry replied.

"So now I'm irresistible?" Ginny smirked.

"Well… er," stammered Harry, "I need to keep an eye on you, incase you have trouble sleeping."

"Thanks," Ginny said softly. A few days after Ginny confessed to Harry about her problems, Harry had woken up early and found Ginny in the common room. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. Harry had asked her what was wrong, and she had told him she hadn't been sleeping properly, she was always afraid something would happen when she went to sleep. Eventually, Harry had gotten her some Dreamless Sleep Potion to drink, but Harry knew she still was having a tough time.

"Come on," Ginny said, getting up, "We better get downstairs." Harry nodded, and got up. They left the room, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Harry," said Lily, "How's school so far?"

"Fine," Harry replied, glancing at Ginny.

"I heard about the attacks," James told him, "They might close the school if these attacks continue."

"So do you know who's been attacking the students, it's been quiet recently," Harry pointed out.

"That doesn't mean the person is over." Selena said.

"What kind of person attacks muggle borns just because their muggle born?" Lily raged, "What does it matter anymore?"

"Everyone knows you could beat over half the pure-bloods at Hogwarts when you were there, and I'm sure Hermione is just like you," James reassured her. Harry glanced at Ginny, who was doing her best to keep her face straight.

"I'm done, may I be excused?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded, "You can go to, Ginny."

"Thanks Mrs. Potter," Ginny mumbled, and followed Harry back to his room. Harry closed the door, and placed a silencing charm on it. He turned around and saw Ginny sitting on the bed. Harry could tell she was close to tears, so he sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Your parents hate me," Ginny sniffed.

"They don't know its you, and that you're being possessed by an unknown force," Harry reminded her.

"When they do find out it was me," Ginny started.

"They will never know because you will never be harmed by this force," Harry promised.

"How can you promise that?" Ginny demanded, "How do you know I'm completely safe?"

"We're home," Harry said, "Not at Hogwarts, you can't harm anyone away from Hogwarts."

"Maybe I should just leave," Ginny sighed, tears slipping out.

"NO," Harry said with more force than necessary, "Ginny, don't even focus on what happened. It's in the past, right now, all I want you to do is have a good holiday."

"Alright, I'll do my best," she said, "But I can't promise you it will be 100% alright."

"98%?" Harry suggested.

"90%?" Ginny countered.

"95%," Harry decided.

"95%," Ginny thought, "Deal." Harry hugged her, and went to get his stuff for bed. Harry undid the silencing charm, and opened the door.

"Stay strong," Harry said, and headed over to the bathroom. Ginny shook her head, and quickly changed. By the time Harry got back, she was in the spare bed, under the covers.

"Good night, mum, dad, Selena," Harry called, and closed the door, "So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what are you up for?" Ginny shrugged.

"Anything," Harry grinned, "As long as it's with you." Ginny smiled weakly. Harry internally sighed, it would take awhile for Ginny to become herself. Then, an idea popped up in his head.

"Hey, I have just the thing," said Harry, and he opened up his trunk, "Why not work on some music?" Harry took out his guitar, and some spare parchment.

"Great, this will be fun," Ginny walked over and grabbed a quill.

"What shall we work on?" Harry asked, "We could do the next great Hogwarts song, or something new."

"How about something new?" Ginny suggested.

"Ok, hm…" Harry started strumming the strings, "_Tall and fun and skinny, you're really really pretty_."

"Nice start," Ginny said, writing down the words.

"Put anyone's name," Harry said, "Let me work out this, hang on." Ginny sighed, and listened to Harry play various chords. As she listened, Ginny couldn't help but think about the chamber, what Harry's parents said about her, even if they didn't know it was her, how Hermione reacted, and also about Tom. Feeling emotion bubble up inside her, she couldn't help but let a tear slip out. Harry instantly stopped playing, and pulled her into his arms. He gently whispered comfort words while she cried. _I must make sure that diary stays away from her_ Harry thought. It hurt Harry to see her like this, and he half felt like it was his fault. He had spent too much time with Ron and Hermione at the beginning of the year, than being Ginny's best friend. If he had shown more friendship towards her, she wouldn't have resorted to writing in the diary, and this would never have happened. If only Ron and Hermione hadn't become as close during his first year, and he paid more attention to Ginny when she started school. Even Neville noticed how he was spending more time with Ron and Hermione than his_ best_ friend. _This is all my fault._

"No it isn't," Ginny protested. Harry then realized he had spoken out loud.

"I hadn't been paying enough attention to you," Harry told her," If I had been more of a best friend than a prat, you wouldn't have been all alone, and fallen victim to whoever's possessing you."

"I don't blame you," Ginny said, "But you could've been a better friend."

"Right now, and forever, I will make it up to you," Harry promised, "How about we go to bed?"

"Alright," Ginny nodded, and got under the covers of the spare bed. Harry climbed onto his own bed, and flicked the lights off. After a few minutes, Harry felt Ginny getting restless.

"What's the matter?" he whispered.

"I'm scared," Ginny whispered back.

"Of what?"

"Hurting someone." Harry sighed, and flipped the lights back on.

"You're not going to hurt anyone," said Harry.

"I'm still scared," Ginny replied.

"Get in my bed," Harry decided, "I'll make sure you don't do anything to hurt anyone."

"Thanks," Ginny blushed. She got up, and hugged Harry. Harry put his head on top of hers, and patted her back soothingly.

"I don't like being this weak," Ginny murmured, "But around you, I know I can, and I feel safe."

"That's good," Harry replied, "Let's go to bed. It's like, 12 AM." Ginny lay down, and Harry slipped in next to her. He flicked the lights off for the second time that night, and closed his eyes, letting exaustion take over.

Harry woke up Christmas day with something heavy on his chest. He blinked open his eyes, and looked down. He saw a sea of red, and realized that he and Ginny had gotten a lot closer in the night. Her head was resting on his chest, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, and their legs were intertwined.

"Hey, Gin," Harry whispered, "Wake up."

"No, I'm tired," she murmured.

"Do you want mum to catch us like this?" Harry asked. Ginny bolted up, and looked around.

Blushing, she seemed to remember last night, "Sorry," she muttered.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked, she nodded, "Good, because it's Christmas!" Ginny's eyes lit up, and she grinned.

"Happy Christmas," she said.

"Happy Christmas," Harry replied. They got out of bed, and raced downstairs. Lily, James and Selena were on the couch, and there were presents surrounding the tree.

"Ginny," Lily called, "Your parents took a vacation, so you're going to be staying here until you go back to school. They said you would understand."

"It's fine, thanks for letting me," Ginny replied. Harry grinned internally, and grabbed the presents. Harry opened the one from Ron to find some chocolate frogs, which was funny because he had given Ron chocolate frogs. Hermione had gotten him a set of stationary supplies, and Neville gave him a new Gryffindor scarf. Harry got a box of photos from his time at Hogwarts and around the house from Selena, and his parents gave him a new chessboard along with a pack of Exploding Snap cards. Harry opened his last present, from Ginny, and saw it was a framed photo of the two of them, just about to go to Hogwarts.

"Thanks you guys," Harry said, "These presents are great."

"Thanks for the candy, Harry," Selena grinned, "I needed some."

"Isn't this nice?" James chuckled, holding up a plate made be Harry and Selena, "Best Dad in the World. See Lily, I did do something right!"

"Of course," Lily smiled.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny glanced at him, "This book will come in handy." Harry had gotten her 1000+1 Pranks, Volume 1.

"What can we do now?" Harry asked.

"You could play outside with Coco," Lily suggested. Harry grinned, and hopped up, Selena and Ginny followed him to the door.

"Coco," Harry called. The dog ran over, and Harry opened the door. Selena returned in her winter gear carrying dog treats and toys. Ginny was right behind her, also holding toys. Harry put on his jacket, and then raced after the two girls. He found them on top of a small hill in the backyard, taking turns throwing the ball for Coco to catch.

"Hey," Harry called, "It's my dog!"

"Loosen up Harry," Selena called back.

'It's Christmas," Ginny added. Harry rolled his eyes, and grabbed the ball. Coco ran up to him, and started jumping, trying to get the ball.

"We put treats inside it," Ginny explained, "It magically shrinks into nothing after Coco catches it enough times." Harry nodded, and threw it as far as he could.

"Let's have a contest, whoever throws the ball the farthest wins," Selena declared. Harry and Ginny quickly agreed, and Selena grabbed the ball Coco had brought back.

"I threw it to that tree, which is about 10 yards," Harry said. Selena nodded, and threw the ball about 5 yards farther than Harry. Coco instantly got up and chased it. She grabbed the ball, and when she was back, it was as big as a baseball. Ginny glanced at Harry and Selena, than threw the ball. Harry watched as it bounced farther than Selena's spot, almost going onto the frozen pond. Coco instantly sprinted away, and came back with no ball, but was holding a small bone.

"It's getting cold," Selena shivered, "I'm going back inside." Harry nodded, and watched as she ran back to the house.

"So," Harry glanced around, "What'cha wanna do?"

"I don't care," Ginny shrugged.

"Well, we have all break to hang out," Harry sat down and started petting Coco. Ginny lay down in the snow, and stared up at the sky.

"Were clouds the first storytellers?" she wondered.

"How?" Harry questioned.

"They make so many shapes we can associate with, so they could be the very heart and soul of what makes stories," Ginny explained, "I mean, say someone saw a certain shaped cloud, gave that shape a names, say a dog, and decided to give it a life, fill it with whatever makes it entertaining to others. Clouds could be the very beginning of our world, people seeing shapes on the ground, and the same in the sky, so it could mean importance, so they give it a stpry, and kaboom, our lives are full of many different legends and such."

"You're eleven," Harry stared at her.

"Yeah," Ginny shrugged, "It's just one of my theories."

"Wow," Harry whistled, "You're scarily wise, you know that? You and Hermione should talk about these things, so Ron and I can get a break."

"What do you see in the clouds?" Ginny asked.

"See that one?" Harry asked, pointing at one, "I see a lion."

"I see a bird taking off," Ginny laughed, pointing at another one.

"There, I see two people gazing at each other, I can see the love in their eyes, longing to burst out in a kiss of passion," Harry said.

"Wow," Ginny grinned, "If I'm wise, you're observant."

"The Clouds," Harry declared.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"We name our prank group The Clouds," Harry smiled, "It's perfect."

"The Clouds…" Ginny murmured, "I like it, you can't guess who it was, if you were to do like, the Next Generation of Maraduers."

"What I was thinking," Harry grinned, "So we're The Clouds."

"Just you and me," Ginny confirmed, "Let's see how everyone reacts, and then maybe invite others."

"Deal," Harry reached out and put his arms around her shoulders. He felt her melt into his half embrace, and he pulled her closer.

"We need pranks to figure out," Ginny said, "How about we look at the book?"

"Is it inside?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded, and Harry groaned.

"Don't be lazy," Ginny scolded, and got up. Harry smiled, and ran after her into the house. He entered the living room to find Ginny curled up on the couch reading the book with Coco curled next to her. Harry sat down next to Coco and leaned forward.

"How about this prank?" Ginny asked, "It allows the victim to sing really high."

"We could also test out our song, see if anyone likes it," Harry grinned, "It wouldn't really be a prank, though."

"What if it's someone like Crabbe, or Goyle, even Malfoy," Ginny giggled.

"Too obvious," Harry shook his head.

"Fine," Ginny sighed, 'How about two people from each house, and include each other as the Gryffindor represenitives."

"Sounds good," Harry smirked, "No one would see it coming."

"One random boy, and one random girl, they sing some sort of sappy love song to each other," Ginny grinned, "How about that?"

"Excellent," Harry replied, "What kind of song?"

"How fast can you write a two part harmony?" Ginny asked.

'With you as a helper, I'd say by the end of the break," Harry said, "We can work on the potion at the same time."

"Perfect," Ginny jumped up, "Let's get to work." They went back to Harry's room, and he got out his guitar. Ginny grabbed some parchment and a quill, and wrote down words.

"_I would be lost without you_," Ginny murmured, "_You helped me find the light. Now let me in your heart, and keep me there forever."_

_ "Your cuter than a guinea pig, gonna take you up to Winnipeg_," Harry sang.

"Winnipeg?" Ginny questioned.

"It rhymes," Harry pointed out.

"Whatever, now we have something," Ginny said, "I'm just wondering, you're only a second year, and I'm a first year, how are we going to pull this off."

"If I knew where the Maraduers Map was, I wold know how to get into the kitchens at Hogwarts," Harry said, "I guess we do our best, and see what happens once we have everything ready."

"Can we brew this potion?" Ginny wondered, looking at the recipie.

"With a good enough excuse," Harry replied, "Mum would let us use the potion room with all the ingredients."

"Snape gave us an assignement, and we want to make the potion just in case?" Ginny suggested.

"Something along those lines," Harry agreed, "It's around time for dinner, it's going to be big today, with it being Christmas and all."

"Shold we help your mum prepare?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, let's go see what we need to do," Harry nodded, and got off of the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a question: Should Malfoy become good, or stay Harry's enemy? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	16. Back to School

A Different Beginning

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. School starts tomorrow, and I just started the next chapter. I don't really like these chapters being short, so it might be a while till chapter17 comes out, but I am not abandoning this story. The past weeks have been really busy, I barley could type, i finished this two nights ago, but I will do my best. Review please :)**

Back to School

Ginny woke up, feeling the train lurch to a stop. She sat up, and looked over at Harry. He was sleeping against the window, and Ginny realized she had been sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Ginny stood up, wincing as she felt the blood return to her feet, and gently shook Harry awake.

"Wuzz up?" Harry grumbled.

"We're at Hogwarts," Ginny told him. He stood up, and looked out the window. The ground was a cold blanket of snow, and there were snowflakes slowly falling from the sky. Harry glanced at Ginny, and saw she was covering up a worried look.

"It's going to be alright," Harry said, "You won't hurt anyone."

"How are you so sure of that?" Ginny sighed, "You could've said the same thing at the beginning of the year, and now look what happened."

"Ginny," Harry cupped her chin and started into her eyes, "Trust me."

"Ok," Ginny gave in, "I guess I have to stay positive."

"That's the spirit," Harry grinned, and pulled his trunk down. Ginny grabbed hers, and they exited the train. They slowly walked up towards Hogwarts, each in their own thoughts. _Harry and I have definitely gotten closer over the holidays_. Ginny thought, _I actually slept with him every night, even if it was just innocent. He's helping me realize I can be strong again, and that it's not my fault the attacks are happening._ Ginny glanced at Harry, and saw he had a light smile on his face. His arm was around her shoulder, and Ginny leaned into him. They walked in silence up to the steps, where they saw Ron and Hermione arguing.

"Ronald," Hermione snapped, "If Malfoy doesn't know anything, he most likely doesn't know anything."

"All I'm saying is that Malfoy has to be part of this, he's _Malfoy_," Ron protested, 'Oi, Potter!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"What'chu doing with my baby sister?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing," Harry answered, and Ginny glared at Ron.

'So what's this?" Hermione pointed at Harry's arm around Ginny.

"Nothing," Ginny replied, 'We're just the close type of best friends."

"Apparently," Hermione muttered.

"Drop it," Harry sighed, and walked up the stairs, "Can we just get back to the common room?"

"Hey Potter," Harry turned around and saw Malfoy strutting over, "Did you finally attack one of the Weasels over the holidays? Bet this one is ok with it, as long as you have your arm around her."

"Malfoy," Harry growled, "Get out of here."

"Don't think I will, in fact," Malfoy stepped up the stiars so he was eye level with Harry, 'I want a rematch, to prove I'm the best seeker in this school."

"Malfoy, I beat you with a rogue bludger, you were on a Nimubus 2001," Harry pointed out.

"So now you're chicken," Malfoy smirked.

Harry sighed in exasperation, "Fine, you want a rematch, tomorrow, noon, quidditch pitch, one snitch."

"See you there, Potter, don't be a coward," and with that, Malfoy strode away. Ginny glared at him, and turned to Harry.

"Malfoy's such a git," Ron said, "You can totally beat him tomorrow."

"I'm not worried," Harry defended, "I am tired, though. Let's go." The four of them headed up to the Gryffindor common room, and on their way they met up with Neville. Halfway up the stairs, Hermione grabbed all of them and dragged them into an empty corridor.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron cried, "If you wanted to talk to us, all you had to do was ask."

"We need to talk alone," Hermione said, "About the Chamber of Secrets."

"What about it?" asked Harry warily, "Didn't the attacks stop?"

"For now," Hermione answered, "Who knows for how long, besides, when we used the polyjice potion, we were able to successfully sneak into the dungeons."

"Great," Harry glanced at Ginny, "So what'd you learn?"  
>"Nothing," Hermione sighed, "Only that the last time the chamber has been opened was 50 years ago, and Malfoy has nothing to do with it."<p>

"That's it?" Harry asked, "That lands us at no where."

"Someone got expelled," Hermione explained, "Just check the expelltion record from 50 years ago. That person is the one who opened the chamber, so anyone related to that person would be the one opening it now."

"Brilliant," Ron gasped, "One problem: how are we going to get the records?"

"Library," Neville suggested.

"Leave it up to me," Hermione told them, "It's about time we head back, don't you think?"

"Yeah, let's go," Ron nodded, and made his way out of the corridor. Harry made sure the others were halfway up the remainder stairs before turning back to Ginny.

"Their not going to find anything that leads to you," he said.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked, "How are you sure of all of this?"

"I'm not," Harry confessed, "But you're being _possessed_, there is no connection between you and the Heir of Slytherin."

"You're too confident about this," Ginny sighed, "But I guess I believe you." Harry smiled weakly, and stepped out onto the stairs.

"You should know," he said, "I'm 99% of the time right."

"I'll remember that when we get our report cards," Ginny smirked, and walked past him. Harry chuckled, and ran after her.

"That, Weasley, was mean," grinned Harry, "I get the best grades ever."

"Do you want me to ask Hermione to give you private study lessons?" Ginny asked, turning around.

"What? What would make you thi-" Harry stopped and glared at Ginny, who put on an innocent face.

"What?" she asked.

"You little, how, I do not need," Harry sputtered.

"I'm just teasing," Ginny laughed.

"HA!" Harry shouted, "I got you to laugh! Mission accomplished!"

"Thanks Harry," Ginny smiled, "I really don't know what I would do without you in my life." Harry pulled Ginny close, and they walked up to the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"… we never got it," Harry realized.

"Aw well," Ginny sighed, "Feel like taking a walk on the grounds?"

"Sure," Harry replied, and they walked back down the stairs and outside. Harry breathed in the fresh air, Hogwarts smelt like home, and snow, and trees. Walking around the grounds, Harry and Ginny found each other's footprints in the fresh blanket of snow amusing to destroy, and soon they were both tumbling around, failing at making snow angels. One thing led to another, and soon they were having a tickling match, acting as though nothing but each other mattered in the entire world, and their joyful screams were heard all over Hogwarts.

"I miss this," Ginny sighed. She was sitting on top of Harry, who was struggling to be set free, but it was no use.

"Miss what?" Harry asked, trying to slip an arm out, but Ginny shoved it back under him.

"The fun we're having, acting like 5 year olds, even though we didn't know each other at 5, but somehow we're able to let loose around each other," Ginny responded, shifting her weight so Harry's arm didn't break.

"I know what you mean," Harry tried to sit up, and was amazed when Ginny slid off of him and into the snow, "You ok?"

"I don't know," Ginny whispered, and looked around, they were alone, "The whole Chamber thing, it's taking too much of a toll on me. I can't sleep right, I have to use glamour potions, I might be failing in most of my classes, Harry, everything's a mess, and I don't even know why."

"I am not going to abandon you," Harry whispered, "We're going to get through this together, and soon it will all be a memory, that will never be called upon, and could be possibly be destroyed. It's getting dark out, let's hope for some luck back at the Fat Lady." Ginny nodded, and stood up, brushing off all the snow. She glanced at Harry, and held back a chuckle.

"What?" he asked. Ginny reached up and brushed off snow from his head.

"Oh," Harry grinned, "Wow, this was fun, too bad we have classes tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed, "It really is a bummer." They slowly walked back to the common room, seeing as it was already past curfew and no one was around the hallways. They walked in a comfortable silence, hands brushing every now and then. Ginny stared at the various paintings lining the wall, while Harry studied the royal carpet. They reached the Fat Lady, and just as they walked up, the portrait opened, and Ron stepped out.

"Where were you guys?" he exclaimed, "It's after curfew, come on." Harry grinned at the stroke of luck, and stepped into the common room. Hermione was pacing by the fire, and raced over when she saw them.

"We didn't know the password earlier, so we took a stroll around the grounds," Harry said before she could demand where they were.

"Didn't you hear, the password's Flibbertigibbet," Hermione sighed, "Anyways, tomorrow, during lunch I'll find out who was expelled. Now, we should go to bed, classes start tomorrow, and I don't want to skip any notes, or worse, fall asleep." With that, Hermione turned and went up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," Ron commented. Neville nodded, and waved goodnight before heading upstairs as well. Ron glanced at Harry and Ginny before following Neville up.

"I'm scared," Ginny whispered, "Can we sleep down here?"

"Sorry Gin, but we can't," Harry sighed, "This is Hogwarts, you can't get hurt here."

"Apparently others can," Ginny grumbled.

"Sorry, didn't mean it that way," Harry grimaced, "Just try, please."

"Goodnight," Ginny muttered, and walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight," Harry called weakly, and went to get changed for bed.

Harry walked down the stairs early the next morning. He had woken up at 6 AM, and tried to go back to sleep, but found he couldn't, so he decided to go sit by the fire. However, when he got down he was shocked to see Ginny curled up on a chair, staring lifelessly at the burning embers.

"Ginny?" he called. She jumped, and looked around. She relaxed when she saw Harry, and waved.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I couldn't sleep," she explained, "I was too scared."

"It's understandable, come here," Harry gave in, "Try to get as much sleep as you can." He sat down on the couch, and Ginny curled up next to him. _Stupid me_! Harry thought, _I shouldn't have let her sleep on her own. She isn't ready, she has to be fully over the Chamber to actually be able to sleep peacefully._ Harry could tell that Ginny hadn't really fallen asleep until 7, and only one hour of sleep wasn't going to allow her to focus on her classes. Five 'till 8, Harry gently shook Ginny awake, and made her go change before people came down. She made it into her dormitory right as Hermione came down, dressed with a bag full of her books. Harry waved, and went back to looking at the fire. Hermione sat next to him for another 10 minutes, until Ron walked down, followed by Ginny, who looked better, but Harry knew it was the potions. They walked down the Great Hall, and took their usual seats.

"You need to try to sleep without feeling scared," Harry said softly.

"I know, sometimes I just can't help it," Ginny replied. Harry glanced around, and suddenly an idea came to him.

"Drink a dreamless sleep potion," he whispered, "Every other night though."

"I'll try," Ginny sighed.

"Do your best," Harry smiled, "I know you can."

"Thanks," Ginny said softly.

"Let's get to class," Harry glanced up at Hermione.

"You can't be serious?" Neville asked.

"We just started eating," Ron protested.

"It's potions first," Harry complained.

"Fine, but I'm off," Hermione huffed. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were laying on the grass by the lake one sunny May afternoon. Ginny had controlled her troubled sleep somewhat, and the school year was almost over. No more attacks had happened, but Harry still didn't know how to get rid or the diary.

"It seems like the heir has given up," Hermione commented.

"Good," Ron said, "We can't have someone after Hermione."

"What does that mean?" Harry joked.

"Well, er, she does our homework," Ron spluttered. Harry burst out laughing, and soon Neville joined in. Even Hermione cracked a smile. Harry glanced towards the Forbidden Forest. He shivered, still feeling the spiders crawling around them. Apparently there was some sort of monster in the chamber. Luckily Hermione was able to get them out of the forest safely. _Ron was right,_ Harry thought, _We should only follow butterflies._ Harry then glanced at Hagrid's hut. He felt anger towards Fudge for taking Hagrid away, and at Dumbledore for not being able to help. _Dumbledore!_ Harry jumped up and started running towards the castle. He sprinted up the stairway, and into the Gryffindor common room. If anyone had been there, they would've noticed Harry entered the common room without giving a password. He rushed up to his dorm, grabbed the diary, and raced back out. The only reason Harry was moving so fast was because he was determined to end Ginny's misery. As he thought of Ginny, he rounded a corner and ran straight into her. She was carrying books, and all of Harry's books spilled out of his bag.

"Sorry," Harry gasped, catching his breath.

"It's alright," Ginny smiled, "Just go a little slower." She picked up her books and put them back into her bag.

"You were in the library?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, last minute studying, exams are coming up," Ginny explained.

"Oh, did Hermione talk to you?"

"Yeah," Ginny smiled.

"Don't let her intimidate you," Harry grinned, "I gotta go."

"Um, bye," Ginny called after him. Harry had already raced away. Harry ran up the stairs and skitted to a halt. Snape was leaving Dumbledore's office. Harry tried to hide himself, but Snape had already seen.

"Potter," Snape barked, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied.

"Dumbledore has no time to mess around with whatever you need, go back to your dorm," Snape sneered.

"But it's important," Harry protested.

"Oh look everyone, Potter has something to say," Snape smirked, "You never say anything of vital use, go, now." Harry sighed, and walked away. However, Harry retraced his steps once he was sure Snape was out of sight. He crept up to the gargoyle. It jumped away, giving Harry access sot Dumbledore's office. Shrugging, Harry stepped onto the stairs and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to go knock, the door opened. Harry looked around, and saw a big red bird on a post. Walking forward, Harry saw it was a phoenix. His mum had told him about them. Their tears had healing powers, they could carry any load, and they burst into flames and reincarnate within the ashes. Harry never knew Dumbledore had one, though.

"His name is Fawks," Dumbledore said, "What brings you here?"

"The chamber, the attacks, I know what's causing it," Harry said.

"Do explain," Dumbledore sat up straighter. Harry told him about Ginny having the diary, blank spots in her memory, him helping her and eventually stealing the diary. He told Dumbledore about his suspicion of the diary, and nothing happening after Ginny stopped writing in it.

"Do you have the diary?" Dumbledore asked once Harry was done talking.

"Yes, in my bag," Harry replied, and looked in his bag. One of the trinkets on Dumbledore's desk started to whirl around.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said softly.

"I can't find it," Harry looked up, "I swear, I had it before."

"Someone's been petrified," Dumbledore said, "Harry, did you have any run ins with Miss Weasley before you came here?"

"Yeah, I accidently knocked her over…" Harry trailed off. Ginny must've seen the diary, and stolen it back, to afraid to say anything at the moment.

"I must go to the hospital wing, " Dumbledore said, and strode out of his office. Harry sat in shock, before jumping up and following Dumbledore.

Upon entering the hospital wing, Harry froze when he saw who lay petrified. It was…


	17. Into the Chamber

Into the Chamber

"Hermione," Ron whispered, "She left to go looking for you, said she had something important to tell us, but you had run off."

"What's in her hand?" Harry asked, finally unfreezing.

"I don't know," Ron muttered, grabbing the piece of parchment. He unrolled it, and stared at the lettering.

"Harry," he gasped, "The monster, it's a basilisk."

"A what?" Harry asked, rushing forward, "A snake?" He re read the parchment about five times.

"Is that why all the roosters were killed?" Ron questioned, "And the water on the floor, the pipes." He glanced back down at the paper.

"There were spiders fleeing from the scene as well," Harry said slowly.

"ALL STUDENTS MUST IMMEDIANTLY RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES, ALL STAFF TO THE SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR," Professor McGonagalls voice rang throughout the castle. Harry and Ron exchanged a look, and raced out of the hospital wing and down the stairs to the corridor.

"Ron," Harry whispered, "You won't like what this is about." They stopped short, and peered around the corner. Written in blood, on the wall, were the words, "Herskeleton will lie in the chamber forever"

"Who?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Ginny Weasely," McGonagll replied gravely. Ron stared horrifed at Harry, who was trembling.

"Ron," Harry hissed, "The entrance to the chamber, a girl died in a bathroom, what if she never left the bathroom."

"Mrytle?" Ron asked, "Well, we better go find out." Harry nodded, and they raced around the floor, soon reaching the second flor girls bathroom.

"Myrtle," Harry shouted, "Where are you?  
>"Harry, what do you want?" Myrtle floated out from a cubicle.<p>

"A basilisk," Harry panted, "That was the monster that killed you."

"I don't know what it was called, but I saw a pair of eyes at that sink right over there," Myrtle replied. Harry nodded, and went over to the sink. He saw a snake engraved on the faucet.

"Open," he hissed. To Ron, he was speaking Parsletounge, because as Harry stepped back, the sink retracted, and a set of stairs appeared.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Ron whispered, "Ginny's down there, Harry, we have to go save her!"

"Lets do this, Ron," Harry nodded, "Myrtle, get help as fast as you can."

"Fine," Myrtle huffed, "But I better not have to leave this bathroom ever again." Harry shrugged, and started down the stairs. As they were walking, Harry quickly explained the whole diary business to Ron, who was shocked that Ginny had been possessed. They reached the end of the winding stairs, and Harry glanced as far ahead as possible. It was damp, gloomy, and hard to see.

"_Lumos,"_ Ron muttered, the wand light didn't help much, but Harry saw there was something hard on the floor.

"What is this?" Harry wondered, looking at the substance.

"It looks like snake skin," Ron said, touching it, "It's rough, but has scales, Harry, you don't think that the basilisk is _this_ big, do you?"

"Hate to disappoint you Ron, but I do think it's the basilisk," Harry gulped, "Come on, we have to find Ginny." They followed the snakeskin, and soon reached a sealed doorway. There were six snakes on it, and Harry guessed he should use Parsletounge.

"Open," he hissed, and a seventh snake came out, slithering around the six others. The door opened, and a massive chamber was stretched out in front of Harry and Ron. Statues of snakes lined a pathway, and at the end of the path was a body.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, "Ron, backtrack, get help, I'll save Ginny."

"Harry, she's my sister too," protested Ron, "I have to help her."

"Ron, you don't know what could happen and at least on of us survives, get the professors, bring them down here, while the chamber is still open, hurry," Harry countered, and ran down the ladder. Ron sighed, and left Harry, knowing that his logic made more sense than being heroic.

Harry ran down the path, eventually reaching Ginny's body. Without letting go of his wand, Harry fell onto his knees, staring at his best friends motionless body.

"Ginny, please, wake up," Harry pleaded, "Ginny, you have to come back to us, to me, I can't live without you!"

"She won't wake," Harry whipped around and saw a young man standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"Tom, Tom Riddle," the man replied.

"Look, you have to help me, there's a basilisk, we have to get Ginny out of here," Harry explained, he glanced down at Ginny's body, and stared at what she was holding. It was the diary, and for the first time, Harry started at the lettering at the bottom. T.M.R.

"You're possessing her," Harry growled, "You did this to Ginny."

"You catch on fast, Harry Potter," Tom smirked, "To bad the both of you are not going to live to see sunlight anymore."

"Why would you want to kill me?" Harry asked, "I've done nothing to you, but keep you away from Ginny for as long as possible."

"You've done nothing to me," Tom laughed, "You really have no clue who I am." He sighed, and looked around.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I need to borrow your wand," Tom said.

"No, you can't have it," Harry frowned. Tom shrugged, and reached inside Ginny's robes.

"Watch it," Harry growled, pointing his wand at him.

"Touchy subject, I take it," Tom smirked, and finally pulled out Ginny's wand. He started waving it, and Harry watched as letters appeared. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He then waved his wand once more, and the letters rearranged themselves. I Am Lord Voldemort.

"You," Harry whispered, "You're the heir of Slytherin, you're Voldemort."

"Did you think I would keep my filthy muggle father's name?" Tom hissed, "No, I mad myself a new one, one someday everyone would fear. I am the greatest wizard alive, and when poor Ginny here dies, I will return, fully alive."

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard here," Harry shouted, "Not you."

"Dumbledore has been kicked out of the castle from a mere memory of me," Tom laughed, "How is that great?"

"He'll never be gone," Harry growled, "As long as those who still believe in him are there, he's never left." A sound made Harry and Tom look up. Fawkes the phoenix was flying, carrying Harry identified as the Sorting Hat.

"Look what Dumbledore has sent you, useless thing," Tom smirked, and turned towards the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin's head. He began hissing, and Harry gasped as he recognized parsletounge. The mouth opened, and Harry quickly turned around, and started running.

"Kill him," Tom hissed at the basilisk. Harry heard it slithering towards him, but before Harry could do anything, he slipped and fell on the ground. He quickly covered his ears, and looked away. Harry then heard some shouting, and thrashing above him.

"Your bird may have blinded the basilisk," Ton hissed, "But it can still hear you!" Harry cautiously stood up, and grabbed a rock. He threw it to the left, and watched as the basilisk ventured off in that direction. Quickly, Harry raced back to Ginny's body.

"Ginny, come on, please, wake up," Harry said, "We need you."

"Pathetic," Tom smirked, "As long as I am here, she will never wake up."

"Then I'll just have to get rid or you," Harry glared. Before he could act though, the basilisk splashed out and faced him. Looking around desperately, Harry glanced at the Sorting Hat. As he stared at it more, he realized there was something in it. He raced over, and grabbed the object, only to find that it was a sword. Hearing a hiss, Harry looked up, and saw the basilisk lunge at him. Quick as lightning, Harry thrust the sword forward. It pierced through the mouth of the basilisk, and the great snake swung back and forth before finally hitting the ground, dead. Harry then fell to the floor, and in shock, saw a fang had pierced his arm. He pulled it out, and crawled towards his best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Harry whispered. Without knowing what he was doing, he grabbed the diary, and stabbed it with the fang. Breathing heavily, lay down on the floor next to Ginny, slowly closing his eyes, watching as Tom's body disappeared in a shower of sparks. He felt a rush of cold run through his body, and all was black.

Gasping, Ginny sat up and looked around. She was in the Chamber of Secrets…Tom had come out of the diary, and then she couldn't remember anything else. Ginny stood up shakily, and jumped back when she saw the dead snake. She spotted the Sorting Hat and a sword. _How did that get here?_ She wondered, and finally her eyes rested on Harry's body.

"HARRY," she shrieked, and rushed forward, "Harry, please it was all my fault, I could never live with myself if you died." Sobbing, Ginny looked around. No one was there.

"Somebody, please, help me," Ginny whispered, holding Harry's body close. Hearing a cry, Ginny looked up to see a phoenix spiraling down towards her. It landed, and hopped over to where Ginny was cradling Harry.

"Can you help?" Ginny sniffed, holding out Harry's arm. The phoenix gazed at the wound, and started to cry. Ginny watched in amazement as the wound healed, and Harry's breathing became clearer. In a matter of seconds, Harry's eyes flickered open.

"Ginny, you're alive," Harry croaked, "Thank god."

"I'm not important, Harry," Ginny smiled, "It's you who I'm relieved is alive." Harry chuckled softly, and gazed at Fawkes.

"Thank you Fawkes," he whispered, "Without you, I don't know what would've happened." The bird seemed to nod, and then stuck out its leg.

"Ginny, grab the leg," Harry said, "Fawkes will fly us out of here." Ginny nodded, and as soon as she touched his leg, they were lifted into the air. Ginny held onto Harry tightly, and Fawkes' leg. They flew out of the chamber, and they both were mesmerized by the sight of Hogwarts during the night. They were dropped off by the corridor that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Ready, Gin?" Harry asked. She nodded, and they silently walked past the gargoyle, up the stairs, and straight into the office.

"HARRY, GINNY," Mrs. Weasley immediately jumped up and embraced the two children. Mr. Weasley, Lily and James soon followed suit. When everyone had calmed down, Harry proceeded to tell everyone of his suspicion of the diary, how Ginny had been acting weird, how they figured out everything they knew about the chamber and the heir, how Harry and Ron went into the chamber, and Harry finally explained how he killed the basilisk and destroyed the diary.

"What an incredible adventure," Dumbledore finally commented, "Remarkable, really. I suggest you and Miss. Weasley go to the hospital wing to rest, no punishment at all."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied, and gently took Ginny's hand. As they walked out of the office, they saw Lucius Malfoy strutting towards them, and to Harry's surprise, Dobby.

"Dobby," Harry asked, "You work for the Malfoys?" Dobby nodded, and then cringed back.

"We have decide you are not fit to run this school," Malfoy declared.

"What?" James asked, "You don't decide that."

"I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, the Board of Governors have all decided that with Dumbledore as headmaster, the worst has come to this school," Malfoy sneered, "So, you are to leave at once."

"I do not see how that is possible, the girl is safe," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"So?" Malfoy asked, "That doesn't mean more will be taken in."

"The basilisk is dead, and the heir of Slytherin is no more," Harry said, "I destroyed both. Mr. Malfoy, you should not put diaries that belonged to Voldemort in a little girls cauldron."

"Prove that I did," Malfoy hissed.

"That can not happen, however, you, with your position at the Ministry, should be making sure that no more of Voldemorts things end up at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"You will see your end, one day, Potter," Malfoy spat, and strode out, "DOBBY, COME!"

"Can I have that?" Harry asked, pointing at the diary. Dumbledore nodded, and Harry raced after Mr. Malfoy.

"You forgot something," Harry called, and when he turned around, Harry threw the diary.

"This isn't mine," Malfoy said, shoving it in Dobby's hands. Harry mouthed to Dobby, who opened the diary.

"Master ahs given Dobby clothes, Dobby is free," Dobby cried, holding up a sock.

"What?" Malfoy turned around, and then pulled out his wand, "You lost me my servant, now you will pay."

"Not so fast," James stepped in front of Harry, his wand raised, "I suggest you leave, now." Growling, Malfoy put away his wand and left the corridor.

"We'll talk when you get home," Lily said, "See you later."

"Bye," Harry replied, dreading the talk he was going to get.

"Harry Potter has freed Dobby, how can Dobby ever repay him?" Dobby said, looking at Harry.

"Never try to save my like again," Harry smiled. Dobby chuckled nervously, and with a pop, he vanished. Tired, Harry trudged to the hospital wing. As he entered, he saw Ginny laying on one of the beds, Ron on the other, and to his surprise, Lockheart on another.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"Bloody git tried to erase my memory with my broken wand," Ron laughed, "It backfired and now he has no memory, and guess what, he's a fraud."

"What a nice way the end the day," Harry chuckled, "I always knew Lockheart was a bad person." He flashed a smile at Ginny, who barley nodded.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked. No response. He walked over to her bed, and grabbed her hand.

"Everything is ok, Tom's gone," Harry whispered, "Nothing is going to hurt you anymore."

"That doesn't mean I'm not scared, or I won't get nightmares," Ginny managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's one of those things you just have to live through," Harry sighed.

"It doesn't help that you nearly died to save me, never do that Harry," Ginny continued, "I am not worth that much."

"Ginny, shut up," Harry said fiercely, "You are worth my life, I don't know what I would do without you, I couldn't live, and I'd prefer you alive and happy, even if I was dead."

"You don't mean that," Ginny sobbed, "Because I want you to know that if you were dead, I wouldn't be far behind." Tears fell down both their cheeks, and Harry couldn't help himself, he pulled her into a strong hug. They sat there for hours, day, years maybe, when in reality, it was only minutes. Eventually, Harry went back to his bed, and soon everyone was asleep.

The rest of the year went smoothly, everyone who was petrified was un-petrified, and to Hermione's dismay, all exams were canceled. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville were sitting in the compartment. They were laughing, because Ginny had just told them about seeing Percy and Penelope snogging. Harry had been observing Ginny, and was pleased she was recovering, bit by bit. As the train stopped at the Platform, Harry pulled Ginny back while the others left the compartment.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," Ginny replied immediately.

"Don't lie to me," Harry murmured, "You still get nightmares, you still are haunted."

"I know," Ginny whispered, "It's just, no one understands, I'm all alone here, and most of the time I have no clue what to do."

"Do you blame yourself for everything that's happened?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"Don't," Harry said, "It won't help anything, and no one died, besides, no one else blames you, it's the only way to stop your suffering."

"You don't know that," Ginny replied, "Prove it." Harry sighed, and dragged her off the train.

"Hermione," Harry called. She turned around and walked over.

"Do you blame Ginny for what happened?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, you explained to me it was you-know-who," Hermione said, "Ginny didn't hurt me at all."

"I was the one stupid enough to trust Tom," Ginny pointed out.

"You didn't know better," Harry countered.

"You warned me, protected me, and I still didn't listen," Ginny said., "I'll see you later guys." She walked away towards her family.

"Help," Harry glanced at Hermione.

"I'll write to her over the summer," Hermione said, "Meanwhile, she just need friends, and people to keep her from going into depression, or survivors guild, if you would call it that."

"I know, but I'm not the best at this stuff," Harry muttered, "She needs someone like you with her, a girl, who she can open up to, 'cause you know, I'm a guy, there are some things she wouldn't tell me, plus, you're bloody brilliant, Hermione."

"I'll figure out something Harry," Hermione promised, "I really think she needs time most of all."

"Have a good summer then," Harry hugged her.

"You too," Hermione replied, and went back to her parents. Harry walked over to where his sister, mother, and father were standing.

"Ready?" Lily asked, "We'll be seeing the Weasley's over the summer, after your two week punishment." Harry groaned, he saves his best friend's life, and gets punished, just because he didn't think to get some adult's help.

"Only because you could've died down there," James reminded him. Harry stayed quiet, he hadn't told anyone, not even Ginny, that there was a moment, a split second, where his heart had stopped beating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if Hermione was so obvious, character development or something like that. Anyways, I hope you like it, it wasn't too confusing, if at any part of the story you don't understand or something, or you just have suggestions, PM me, or review, and I'll write back. Oh, I like constructive criticism, I don't get angry if you say you don't like this story, I'll just wonder what's wrong with it, but enough of my rambling. I hope to write the next few chapters soon, so keep reading and stay happy :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. I'm the Heir to Who?

A Different Beginning 

I'm the Heir to Who?

Harry sat by his window, staring out at the quidditch pitch. He scowled when he saw Selena flying around, at times flying directly past his window, as if showing off her freedom. He turned back to his Charms essay, trying to finish the last paragraph on the history of charms. The good thing was he had finished all of his other summer homework, so he wouldn't have to worry about that. Harry jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called. The door opened, and James walked in. He closed the door, and waved his wand.

"What?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's seven days until your birthday," James started, "So your punishment is officially over, but we need to have a talk."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Your heritage."

"Well, I'm a half-blood," Harry started.

"No, where you get your magic from," James smiled, "Normally, I would tell you seven days before you turn seventeen, but darker time approach, and you need to know this."

"Um, ok, know what exactly?"

"I'm going to tell you a short story," James said, "Years ago, Godric Gryffindor had a daughter, Freya, who happened to fall in love with a Slytherin boy named Merlin. Freya had been cursed to become a beast at the stroke of midnight by a sorceress, and by the time she found Merlin, he was nothing more that a servant boy in King Uther's court, since magic was banned, and Hogwarts was in a different part of the country. They couldn't do anything about the curse, and Merlin never knew until the day Freya was killed. However, she gave birth to a daughter, who they named Scarlett. Not being able to keep Scarlett, Merlin put her in a village, where she was eventually adopted by a family, who had the last name of Pervell. Scarlett was the unknown Pervell sister. She grew up in the house, not known by anyone but the closest family members. Once day, she took a walk in the woods, and was cornered by giant scorpions. Unable to use her magic, she couldn't defend herself, until a man in a cloak appeared, and with a wave of his wand, the scorpions had fled. The man bandaged up Scarlett, and took her to his house in the woods. It was a small cottage, but Scarlett felt at home. The man introduced himself as Jakub Potter. The two fell in love, got married, and after generations, the magic of Godric Gryffindor, Merlin, and Pervell appeared in ever Potter male. So now, you Harry, will become much more than an average wizard. You are the sole heir of Gryffindor, Merlin and the Pervell families. You must not tell a soul, and the magic gets passed down to the oldest male in every Potter family."

"Wow," Harry finally said, "I'm related to all of them."

"Yes, I know it's hard to take in, but eventually you'll get used to it, and become normal again," James laughed, "Now, how about you come downstairs and we have some cake?"

"Does mum or Selena know?" Harry asked.

"No, unfortunately only the true Potters know, I would change it if I could, but I can't, some sort of ancient law, but yes, Selena will find out," James replied, "A "true Potter" whatever the hell that's supposed to mean, is apparently one who was born a Potter."

"Oh, nice, and I can't tell anyone even if I wanted to," Harry said.

"Yes, but sometimes there are ways around to it, if anyone breaks you Occlumency shields, or your tortured so much, the protection breaks," James confirmed, "Just don't think about it, and stay away from Death Eaters. Seriously though, you should be fine, don't worry about anyone finding out."

"Ok," Harry sighed, "What kind of cake? I want to bring some to Ginny, but you know she won't eat any if it has cream cheese frosting."

"It's a plain vanilla with chocolate frosting," James laughed, "How is Ginny, by the way?"

"Doing ok, from the letters I got, but I think she's having a hard time accepting it wasn't her fault, and she still has nightmares," Harry replied, "I wish I could help her some more though."

"I think you can," James said, "Because she's downstairs right now." Harry leaped up, and raced out the door. Running down the stairs and into the living room, he saw his best friend standing, talking to Selena. Ignoring everyone else, he scooped Ginny up into a huge hug.

"Harry," Ginny laughed, "It's only been a few weeks."

"A few weeks of torture from this little devil," Harry stuck his tongue out at Selena, and put Ginny down.

"How long do you think until they get married?" Sirius whispered loudly.

"I'd go for a few years, no more than five," Remus whispered back.

"Guys," James said, "Don't be a tease, its obviously going to be in around the next five seconds." Harry and Ginny were blushing, and glaring at the three adult men, who had burst out laughing.

"No cake for them," Lily declared, "Come on guys, let us enjoy it." They went into the kitchen, and immediately everyone stopped laughing.

"Come on Lils," James whined, "You know we were bring the house alive, besides, Sirius would just steal some cake anyways."

"Not if he wants his bits hexed off he won't," Lily called.

"It's worth your cake," Sirius grinned. Lily huffed, and cut three more pieces.

"Love you," James smirked, "And this cake, it's hard to tell which I love more though…"

"No seconds," Lily said firmly, "It's for the children."

"Why, Harry's birthday isn't until another week," Sirius said, "Not that I'm complaining about random cake, it's just…"

"Well, we have some big news for all of you," Lily smiled.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Since the Weasleys won the prize of galleons, we're all going to Egypt until the last week of summer, and Hermione and Neville are coming with us," James grinned.

"No way," Harry gasped, "That's so cool!"

"Well get packing, because tomorrow we leave for a portkey at 12," Lily advised, "Hermione and Neville will meet us at the hotel." Harry grinned at Ginny, and together they ran up to his room, and Ginny helped him pick out what to bring.

To Harry, Egypt was not the greatest trip he had ever been on. They were able to do lots of sightseeing, and playing in the hotel pool, but Ginny wasn't, well, Ginny. She laughed, she participated in everything, but never fully. Harry knew Hermione was sending Ginny owls, and they were writing to each other, but it didn't seem to help. Three days before they were due to leave, Harry pulled Ginny into the hot tub at the pool.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Just thinking," Harry replied, "I want my friend back."

"Who?" Ginny stared at him.

"You," Harry smiled softly.

"Oh," Ginny looked down.

"Ginny, none of this was your fault, it's all Tom's, you have to know that," Harry said.

"Everyone keeps telling me that, you think I don't know that myself," Ginny hissed, "I am allowded to feel some guilt, because I was the one who wrote in the damn thing."

"You can't drown yourself in that guilt though," Harry replied, "You have to stay strong, it wasn't your fault, stop thinking it is."

"That doesn't help," Ginny glared at him, "Why don't your try to get over something like this, and be perfectly fine by the next day."

"Ginny, that's not what I mean," Harry protested, "I just want you to feel better, and…"

"I do to," Ginny finally sighed.

"Can you at least make an effort?" Harry asked.

"No promises," Ginny said.

"Ginny, this isn't good for you… I will force you into a psycaritrist if I have to," Harry stared into her eyes.

"Harry, I need time," Ginny said softly.

"You've had too much of you're damn time," Harry growled, "You have to start looking foreward, look foreward to all the great times you're going to have. The past is behind us, along with the chamber, Tom, the diary, everything."

"You're right," Ginny shook her head, "I was being stupid. It's all behind us, he's gone, I'm no longer being possessed."

"You weren't being stupid," Harry smiled, "You were being human."

"How are you so wise?" Ginny asked, "You're only 13."

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining," Harry grinned. Ginny laughed softly, and splashed water on Harry. Harry stood in the hot tub, dripping wet, and stared at Ginny.

"You're going to get it," Harry smirked. He climbed out of the hot tub, and watched Ginny back up, until she reached the edge of the pool.

"Whatever," she shrugged, and jumped into the pool. Harry quickly ran, and jumped in after her. The temperature of the pool hit Harry hard after being in the hot tub for so long, but shook it off when he saw a flash of red streaking past him. Grinning, he dove under, and swam up. He grabbed Ginny's hand, and pulled her against him.

"Gotcha," Harry whispered. He felt Ginny shiver, and half smirked in satisfaction.

"What do you want me to do then?" Ginny whispered back, turning around to face him.

"I don't know," Harry confessed. Ginny smiled, and swam out of his grasp.

"Harry, we need to talk," James said.

"Sure dad, what about?" Harry swivled his chair around to face his father.

"Your growing powers," James replied, sitting on Harry's bed, "You are going to notice an increase in all of your abilities. You will notice more stamina that usual, but not a huge amount. The one thing that you will notice, however, is your magical levels."

"My magic will just become more powerful," Harry shrugged.

"It's more than that," James sighed, "You will be able to peform wandless magic, and wordless. Eventually, you will be able to peform every spell minus the Unforgivables, any ancient spells originally written in runes, and the Patronus Charm. Other than those, you will be able to do any spell. Of course, they all are stronger when using your wand, but a wand will not be nessicarry."

"Wow," Harry breathed out, "When will this happen?"

"Once you've completed your training, and everything needed, you'll be the most powerful wizard alive," James smiled, "Just don't soak it all up, and keep this hidden for as long as possible, in fact, just don't even talk about it to anyone."

"Alright," Harry nodded.

"You're not going to be superhuman, just an added boost to your power," James smiled, "Now I'll let you and Ginny be." Harry glanced quizzically at his father, who just smirked and opened the door. Ginny was standing there, fist raised in mid-knock.

"Hello Ginny," James said.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Ginny smiled, and walked into the room. James walked out and shut the door behind him.

"So, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Better," Ginny shrugged, "I guess some things do take lots of time though." Harry nodded absentmindedly, and stared out the window.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Harry replied, "Would you like to go play some quidditch?"

"Uh, sure," Ginny blinked. They walked downstairs and outside onto the pitch. Ginny grabbed a broom, and flew into the air. She breathed in, and put on a burst of speed. She felt her hair flying all over the place, but she didn't mind. The sun shone above, which made her hair many different shades of red. Harry stared in awe, and then grinned. He sped after her, and soon they were just enjoying themselves, playing tag, and occasionally tossing around a quaffle.

"Hey, have you seen the firebolt?" Ginny asked, flying towards Harry.

"Yeah, I'd do anything to get one," Harry replied wistfully.

"Same," Ginny agreed, "It must be wonderfully to fly on one."

"If I get one before you do, I'll share," Harry offered. Ginny rolled her eyes, half knowing he'd get his hands on one sometime this year.

"Harry, Ginny, time to come it," Selena called from the ground.

"Ok," Harry called back. They flew down, and put the brooms away.

"So I'll see you tomorrow on the platform then," Ginny said.

"Yeah, see you then," Harry smiled, and Ginny flooed back to the Burrow. Harry ran upstairs and into his room. Looking around, he groaned. There were clothes everywhere, and his trunk was lying open, empty on his bed.

"Harry, you better get packing," Selena grinned, walking by.

"Shove off," Harry stuck his tongue out, and quickly closed the door. For a while, Harry starred at his trunk, then decided to put his clothes in first. Slowly, he picked up all of his clothes and put them in a pile on his bed. Staring at it, Harry saw it was messy, and wouldn't fit in his trunk in a organized way. _I wish they would just fold themselves_. Harry groaned, and pictured his clothes standing up and walking into the trunk, and folding themselves like his mother would. After a while, Harry realized he wasn't imagining it. His clothes were moving by themselves and into his trunk. _It must be my developing powers!_ Harry grinned, and stared at his books. He pictured them floating into the other compartment of his trunk, and to his amazement, they did, and stacked themselves in order by subject and when he would need to use them. 

"This will be fun," Harry said aloud, and within the next 15 minutes, his trunk was packed and ready for Hogwarts. _I wonder what other things I can do. _Harry looked around his room, and stared at his desk. _If I move my dest towards the window, I'll have more room in that spot, hm…_ Harry pictured moving the desk, but to his dismay, it wouldn't move. Harry thought, and moved closer to the desk, and this time he outstreached his arm. He willed the magic in his body in the direction of the desk, and a sense of peace came over him. The desk rose in the air, and floated over by the window. Harry grinned, and flopped down on the bed. He was exhausted. Doing wandless and wordless magic was tiring if he did it often. Harry did notice that while he was doing it, he could feel the magic running through his veins, and knew he could bend it to his will, and he noticed his body take over the magic as easy as ever.

"Wait 'till Hermione sees me do better in class," Harry grinned, "She'd be so jealous." Harry soon drifted off to sleep, not even noticing the lights go off on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I haven't updated in like, forever, and I apologize. I'm settled in my new school, but theres a ton of HW, and the day is longer for me. This and my other story, The Potter Kingdom, will continue, just I won't be updating as frequent. I hope you like my idea of Harry's bloodline, if you don't, well, that's ok, but it's my take on what I think would happen. It sort of combines characters from the BBC TV show Merlin, if you haven't watched it, it's totally awesome. Enough of my ranting, please review wether you liked it or not, any ideas, suggestions, ANYTHING. I appreciate everything, and I will try to make it better, but I'm not the most experienced at writing stories.


End file.
